La potion de Rimèd
by Lovekisshu
Summary: Three Shot. L'animosité entre Harry et Draco devient insupportable. Dumbledore les punis : comment survivre en étant enfermé trois jours dans la même pièce que Malfoy, et en plus sous véritaserum puissance dix ? Corrigé.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** La potion de Rimèd

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (que c'est étonnant O_o)

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement:** Ceci est une fiction mettant en scène des relations homosexuelles. Etant connue pour mes lemons très explicites et dépravés (voir pornographiques), je vous demande de prendre en considération l'avertissement. Je ne suis pas responsable des dégâts occasionnés sur vos neurones.

**Résumé:** _L'animosité entre Harry et Draco devient insupportable. Dumbledore les punis : comment survivre en étant enfermé trois jours dans la même pièce que Malfoy, et en plus sous véritaserum puissance dix ?_

**Note**: Pour ceux qui suivent 'Arrache-moi le cœur' ne vous inquiétez pas, une suite est prévue pour mon retour de vacance dans une semaine.

**Bavardage inutile** : Oyé oyé ! Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui me suivent depuis le début ! Pour me faire pardonner de la longue attente pour la suite de mes fics et de mon Three shot je vous ai préparé un Two shot ici présent !*yeux larmoyants*.

Il est inutile de résister à ses envies, vous le découvrirez dans cette fic. C'est comme moi, la dernière fois, j'avais tellement envie d'une barbe à papa que j'ai fait trente minutes de route à pied pour en acheter une, je me suis régalée ! Imaginez donc que notre petit Ryry est envie d'une grosse barbe à papa qui s'appelle Draco Malfoy ? Héhé !

**Ps** : S'il reste des fautes j'en suis désolée, j'ai relu et re-relu mais j'ai toujours du mal pour me corriger, c'est toujours plus facile de voir les erreurs des autres que les nôtres. J'ai l'impression que quand je relis mes fautes disparaissent genre « Héhé on va lui faire une blague à cette idiote » puis réapparaissent pour me faire passer pour une illettrée.

Bon j'vais arrêter de raconter des conneries et je vous laisses lire ! (même si je sais que 80% d'entre vous n'auront même pas lu ceci x) )

.

.

.

**« La potion de Rimèd 1ère partie»**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un bruit strident retentit, faisant écho dans sa tête, rebondissant tel un boomerang. Harry lança son bras en avant, un geste inespéré pour faire taire ce son aigu qui faisait vibrer ses tympans de la plus infâme des manières. Sa main retomba violemment à plat sur une surface dure ce qui eu pour effet de le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

Harry Potter, le survivant, plissa lourdement les yeux pour apercevoir que sa main avait raté sa cible principale : son réveil et que celui-ci sautillait sur la table de nuit en tapant de toutes ses forces sur ses deux clochettes.

Harry grogna. C'était lundi. Il haïssait les lundis. Lundi rimait avec « tu commences avec deux heures de potion » puis « Ton professeur de potion est Severus Rogue » et « En commun avec les Serpentards, évidement ».

Il éteignit son réveil, après avoir écrasé ses lunettes, et se remit en boule sous la couette. Il dirait aux autres qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever.

Son esprit repartit tout doucement vers son dernier rêve quand tout à coup il entendit hurler dans la chambre.

« Putain Harry lève-toi il nous reste dix minutes ! » retentit la voix de Ron.

Gneuh ? Dix minutes ?

Harry s'essuya les yeux et pris le réveil entre ses mains et constata avec horreur qu'il était sept heure quarante-cinq. Et merde.

Il gicla du lit en envoyant valser sa couverture de l'autre coté et courut vers sa valise tout en retirant son pyjama, mais c'était sans compter la traîtrise d'un méchant tee-shirt roulé en boule sur le sol qui fit tomber le garçon qui cria et fini la tête la première dans ses sous-vêtements.

Ron, sortant de la salle de bain en trombe, brosse à dent encore dans la bouche, tentant de la main droite de fermer sa chemise et de la main gauche d'enfiler ses chaussures, vit qu'Harry avait sûrement raison concernant la malédiction des Lundis matins car celui-ci était en train de se faire dévorer par sa propre valise.

Il donna un coup de pied dans l'objet qui recracha immédiatement Harry.

« Je maudis tes frères et leurs blagues stupides…» déclara Harry.

« Tu les maudiras autant que tu veux si on survit à Rogue ! » dit Ron en fourrant ses affaires d'école n'importe comment dans son sac.

Harry courut dans la salle de bain en sautillant pour essayer d'enfiler son pantalon quand le bouchon du tube de dentifrice sauta et envoya toute la substance visqueuse et collante dans ses cheveux. La journée démarrait décidément bien.

Ils arrivèrent essoufflés et transpirants avant que leur professeur ne leur ferme la porte au nez, vu le rictus qu'il avait en les laissant entrer, nul doute qu'il s'était retenu de le faire.

Hermione se tapa la main contre le front et les autres élèves ne firent même pas attention à eux tellement ils avaient l'habitude de les voir arriver en retard. Cependant, Harry n'avait pas remarqué que deux yeux perçants le dévisageaient de la tête aux pieds : De ses cheveux ébouriffés dans tous les sens qui semblaient… collants à ses lunettes de travers, de sa cravate grossièrement nouée aux pans de sa chemise écartés, de son pantalon tombant un peu trop bas jusqu'à ses lacets défaits.

Harry s'assit à sa place aux cotés de Neville qui luttait contre la fatigue et Ron rejoignit Hermione.

« T'aurais pas vu Trevor ? » Demanda le garçon dans un bâillement à peine discret.

« Ha non, tu l'as encore perdu ? » répondit Harry en cherchant son livre de Potion, en vain.

Il paniqua lorsqu'il ne trouva pas non plus sa plume, et merde.

« Il s'est encore sauvé, ça fait deux fois que… »

Harry le coupa.

« Neville, sil te plaît dis moi que t'as le livre de potion ? » demanda-t-il les yeux suppliants et la voix plein d'espoir.

Mais il perdit de sa superbe quand son camarade se mit à rougir furieusement.

« Je… je pensais que tu l'aurais… »

Il laissa tomber sa tête lourdement contre la table dans un « boom » sonore.

« Je suis maudit… » Murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Ron et Hermione le regardaient en se pinçant les lèvres, inquiet pour leur ami et ce qu'il allait en advenir une fois que Rogue découvrirait qu'il n'avait pas ses affaires, et pour son état mental.

« Monsieur Potter je vous prierais de vous tenir correctement ou je me verrais dans la fâcheuse obligation de vous envoyer finir votre nuit en retenue » cingla la voix de Rogue un poil ironique qui fit trembler la moitié des élèves.

Neville tournait déjà de l'œil.

Harry se raidit comme un piquet, les joues en feu d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit d'insultes mentales, il baissa les yeux sur son pupitre (vide) en guise d'excuse, faignant d'ignorer les moqueries des Serpentards.

Le professeur Rogue tourna le dos aux élèves et fit insupportablement crisser sa craie sur le tableau noir.

« Ouvrez vos livres page cinquante quatre. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la potion de Rimèd. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire son utilité ? »

La main d'Hermione se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair, on aurait dit qu'elle essayait de toucher le plafond, puis Malfoy souleva juste son poignet, l'air ennuyé.

Harry essayait de se faire le plus discret du monde, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise et imaginant qu'il pouvait disparaître.

«Je suis navré de voir que personne d'autre ne peut me répondre, allez-y monsieur Malfoy » il avait fait bien attention d'ignorer le bras tendu d'Hermione et avait lancé un regard glacial à la salle.

« La potion de Rimèd est un allongement du véritaserum et est plus puissante. La personne qui l'a boit aura ses effets durant trois jours. Elle permet de dire la vérité comme le véritaserum mais elle a en plus la faculté d'agir sur les envies et oblige la personne à faire ce à quoi elle pense ».

Tous les élèves se regardèrent en biais, trahissant les idées diaboliques qu'ils avaient derrière la tête s'ils possédaient une telle potion.

Le bras d'Hermione était retombé mollement sur son pupitre, elle avait la mine renfrognée et les sourcils froncés, elle écrivait déjà tout ce qui venait d'être dit.

D'ailleurs tout le monde était en train de griffonner sur leur parchemin, sauf Harry qui n'avait pas sa plume. Il croisa le regard de son professeur de potion et son cœur rata un battement, il était découvert, il était mort.

« Merci monsieur Malfoy, dix points pour Serpentard. »

Malfoy se tourna vers Blaise avec un sourire suffisant qui voulait clairement dire « c'est moi le meilleur ».

Ron se pencha vers Hermione.

« Dix points ? C'est cher payé pour une réponse ! » Chuchota-t-il, Hermione haussa des épaules, vexée de ne pas avoir été interrogée et d'avoir une fois de plus été complètement ignorée.

« La potion de Rimèd pousse à la vérité absolue, elle nous oblige à dire ce que l'on pense mais aussi à faire ce que l'on pense. De ce fait, elle peut-être aussi bien bénéfique que dangereuse. Par l'action elle peut pousser au meurtre. » Il lorgna longuement Neville Longdubat qui fut pris de sueurs froides. « Cependant elle ne peut réaliser une volonté impossible, par exemple : vous pensez que vous aimeriez disparaître, c'est une volonté irréalisable car c'est immatériel. » Il fit une pause regardant ses élèves gratter leur parchemin à une vitesse folle. « Maintenant que vous savez, Monsieur Potter, que vous ne pourrez pas disparaître sous cette table, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi votre livre n'est pas sortit et pourquoi vous ne prenez aucune note ? »

Et merde grillé. Pendant un instant il avait cru qu'il aurait pu passer ses deux heures en se faisant tout petit mais c'était sans compter ce vieux corbeau qui voyait absolument tout.

De nombreuses paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui dont celle de Malfoy qui était très amusée par la situation. Il avait même croisé les bras sur le dos de sa chaise à moitié tournée pour assister au spectacle.

Harry réfléchissait à toute allure à une excuse pendant que Neville faisait de l'hyperventilation.

Rogue avança jusqu'à leur table, faisant voler sa longue robe derrière lui puis se posta devant les deux adolescents qui étaient officiellement les deux élèves les plus nuls en potion que toute la dimension magique ait connue.

« Où sont vos affaires monsieur Potter ? »

Ron, sans s'en rendre compte, pressait le bras d'Hermione de toutes ses forces entre ses doigts crochus. La jeune fille grimaçait tout en fixant méchamment Malfoy qui faisait le pitre derrière le dos de Severus pour déstabiliser Neville et Harry.

« Heu… je… ma valise n'a pas voulu me rendre mes affaires et… »

Il provoqua l'hilarité de toute la classe.

« Ça suffit ! » Un silence de mort s'installa instantanément. « Quinze points en moins pour Griffondor. Je vous laisse trente secondes pour trouver un livre et une plume au quel cas je devrais vous renvoyer de mon cours et vous mettre en retenue, vous aussi monsieur Longdubat ».

Il haïssait vraiment les lundis.

Il parcourut la salle des yeux espérant qu'un élève aimable veuille bien lui prêter son livre. Il se tourna vers Hermione, elle avait forcément son livre sur elle, mais la brunette lui fit un signe désolé, il n'y avait qu'un seul livre ouvert sur la table, Ron avait évidement oublié le sien. Dean cherchait dans son sac au cas où mais rien n'en sortit. Il détestait que tout le monde le regarde de cette manière, il pouvait sentir les moqueries jusqu'ici et encore une fois il passait pour un idiot ridicule.

Il osa un regard vers la table de Malfoy où deux livres de potion étaient empilés et le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit jusqu'à toucher ses oreilles. Quel enfoiré. Il avait son bouquin et celui de Blaise Zabini. Ils devaient être les seuls de la classe à apporter tous les deux leur manuel alors qu'ils étaient assis côte à côte. Malfoy lui fit un majestueux doigt d'honneur le tout ponctué d'une insulte muette mais Harry avait très bien comprit le « Vas te faire foutre ».

Il soupira de désespoir, il ne pouvait même plus compter sur ses amis.

Severus Rogue eu un rictus satisfait.

« Bien, tous les deux sortez de ma classe, je vous mets en retenue… »

« Monsieur c'est bon j'ai un livre ! » Cria Dean en brandissant le manuel de potion comme un trophée.

Le visage de la vielle chauve souris se rembruni et il tourna juste les talons dans un tourbillon de cape non sans avoir lancé un regard meurtrier au Griffondor. Malfoy perdu son sourire et soupira.

« Merci, je te revaudrais ça ! » Dit Harry en se penchant en arrière pour attraper le manuel.

« Pas de quoi Harry, tient j'ai une plume de rechange si tu veux »

Son cœur battait encore la chamade et sa chemise lui collait dans le bas du dos. Il détestait ce genre de situations et malheureusement elles arrivaient bien trop souvent, bizarrement pendant les cours de potion.

Il se mit à écrire ce qu'il avait retenu sans faire attention à Neville qui était devenu aussi blanc qu'un mort en fixant un point au sol.

« La première heure sera théorique ensuite nous ferons la potion. » Il inscrit les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion tout en expliquant l'utilité de chacun.

« Cette potion a été découverte par accident par monsieur Rimèd en 1465, le véritaserum existait déjà depuis deux cents ans. Vous pouvez remarquer que les ingrédients de base sont les mêmes, il faut rajouter ces quatre autres (il montra le tableau avec sa baguette) pour obtenir le Rimèd, il faut être très vigilent et suivre les consignes à la lettre. La potion doit avoir une couleur bleue foncée et doit être filamenteuse. »

Harry écrivait tant bien que mal car son encre avait durci, il avait oublié de la refermer une fois et elle avait séché.

Soudain un petit origami en forme d'oiseau se posa sous son nez. Il lança un regard de travers à Malfoy (les origamis c'était sa spécialité et de toute façon personne d'autre ne lui envoyait de mot) mais tomba sur son dos parfaitement droit et un bras pendant le long de sa chaise.

Il déplia suspicieusement le bout de papier et lu rapidement. « Potter, lève toi, bat des ailes et dit 'coin-coin ' haut et fort sinon j'écrase le crapaud de Neville qui est sous ma chaise. »

« L'enfoiré… » Chuchota Harry en se penchant pour vérifier que le crapaud de Neville était bien là. En effet, l'animal était juste derrière le talon de Malfoy qui était prêt à l'assommer sans aucun remord.

Il lança un coup d'oeil inquiet à Neville qui était toujours aussi blanc que tout à l'heure, le regard fixé sur… Trevor. Harry comprit que son camarade avait vu son crapaud avant que Rogue ne menace de les punir.

« Neville »

Le garçon tourna lentement la tête, il avait l'air sur le point de faire une attaque cardiaque.

« Harry, Trevor… »

« Je sais, lis ça » il lui donna le mot.

Neville passa par toutes les couleurs possibles et inimaginables. Il n'avait pas envie que ce foutu blond peroxydé fasse du mal à son animal de compagnie mais ne voulait pas non plus qu'Harry ait des ennuis à cause de lui.

« Harry qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Harry réfléchit, il avait envie d'étrangler Malfoy. Ce petit con ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il savait qu'il aurait dû rester couché ce matin, entre sa valise ensorcelée par les jumeaux Weasley qui l'avait pourchassé dans tout le dortoir pour le manger et maintenant cette histoire de crapaud. Il n'allait pas sortir vivant. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, alors il prit son courage à deux mains et se leva de sa chaise sous le regard ébahit des autres élèves.

Décidément le cours de potion devenait intéressant du point de vue bordel.

Rogue était encore en train d'écrire les propriétés de chaque ingrédient en suivant méticuleusement ses propres notes qu'il tenait entre ses doigts tordus.

Malfoy se retourna et donna un coup de coude à Blaise (qui dormait à moitié) pour le réveiller.

Harry le fusilla du regard et maudit les Malfoys jusqu'aux centaines de générations futures même s'il avait du mal à imaginer Draco Malfoy avoir un enfant et encore moins se mettre avec quelqu'un (elle se suiciderait la pauvre).

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Hermione le plus discrètement possible. Harry l'a regarda désolé.

Neville se cacha les yeux et Malfoy pouffait déjà.

C'est alors que sous les yeux interrogateurs, le grand Harry Potter plia les coudes, mit ses bras en arrière et fit :

« COIN COIN ! »

À ce son plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps : Hermione se plaqua la main sur la bouche pour ne pas crier, Ron avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Neville essayait d'attirer Trevor en claquant des doigts, Rogue cassa sa craie en deux dans un bruit strident et Malfoy explosa de rire en tapant des poings sur sa table suivit de Blaise Zabini.

« Mais qu'est ce que… » Commença Severus en se tournant vers ses élèves. Ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois.

Le crapaud croassa et sauta sur la jambe de Malfoy qui, en une fraction de seconde passa de l'hilarité à des cris d'horreur. Il se leva brusquement en se cognant dans la table.

« Enlevez-moi ça ! » Hurlait-il en battant sa jambe dans l'air pour que la bestiole lâche prise.

Harry lui sauta dessus les faisant basculer sur le carrelage, il arracha Trevor de son ennemi et le tendit à Neville mais avant que celui-ci puisse le prendre, l'animal avait bondit sur la tête d'Hermione Granger qui se mit à hurler.

Puis Malfoy tira sur la cravate mal nouée d'Harry pour se relever, l'étranglant à moitié.

« Espèce de… » Mais Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase il reçut une gifle magistrale.

Évidement ils se mirent à se battre. Malfoy arracha les cheveux d'Harry pendant que celui-ci lui mordait le bras à sang pour qu'il lâche prise alors le blond lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia qui les renversa de l'autre coté. Harry allait répliquer en lui foutant un coup de poing mais il fut tiré en arrière par le col de sa robe.

Severus Rogue venait de les séparer, il les tira tous les deux par leurs oreilles et les força à se rasseoir. Il confisqua le crapaud de Neville et l'enferma dans le tiroir de son bureau puis retira cinquante points à chaque maison tout en écrivant un rapport sur le comportement de Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter.

Il ne disait rien mais son corps bouillonnait.

Des gerbes d'électricité crépitaient autour de sa tête et tous les élèves se furent le plus silencieux possible même si on entendait les croassements de Trevor dans le tiroir du bureau.

Harry fulminait sur sa chaise, ses doigts le démangeaient et il se promit d'étrangler Malfoy dès qu'ils seraient sortis d'ici.

« Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, (il se leva roulant le parchemin entre ses mains) Je vous renvoie dans le bureau du directeur pour votre comportement » Malfoy couina se sentant trahit « Vous lui donnerez ceci » Il tendit le parchemin à Draco (comme par hasard) « Quant à vous monsieur Longdubat, je m'occuperais de votre cas plus tard » Il attrapa Draco et Harry par leurs oreilles et les jeta hors de la salle.

Les deux adolescents ne s'adressèrent aucun regard pendant le trajet jusqu'à la tour où siégeait le bureau de Dumbledore. Le grand aigle tournant était ouvert alors ils montèrent sans plus de cérémonie et arrivèrent devant la porte géante recouverte de peinture dorée.

Harry s'apprêtait à frapper mais la voix du vieil homme le devança.

« Entrez »

Il poussa la lourde porte dans un long grincement.

« Je vous attendais » dit-il à travers sa barbe d'un air malicieux.

Malfoy s'approcha du bureau et tendit le parchemin sous le regard insistant du directeur.

« Asseyez-vous messieurs » ordonna l'homme.

Les deux jeunes prirent place sur les chaises moelleuses. Harry frissonna, son directeur ne l'avait plus appelé 'monsieur' depuis sa deuxième année à Poudlard.

Dumbledore déroula le parchemin sous l'œil attentif des deux garçons. Ses yeux clairs valsaient de droite à gauche et ses doigts osseux lissaient sa longue barbe blanche.

Ses iris quittèrent le papier pour les observer à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Draco se tortilla sur sa chaise visiblement mal à l'aise.

Arrêtant le suspens, Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Bien. Votre professeur, Severus Rogue, m'a demandé de vous punir. »

Malfoy baissa honteusement la tête et Harry planta son regard dans celui du vieillard.

« Mais pourquoi ? C'est Malfoy qui… » Le blond lui lança un regard noir.

Dumbledore le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

« Je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la zizanie que vous semez à l'intérieur du château. Harry, Draco, dites-moi combien de fois vous vous êtes retrouvez dans mon bureau parce que vous vous étiez battus ? »

Malfoy semblait réfléchir profondément.

« Heu… deux ou trois fois ? » fit Harry sans vraiment avoir réfléchit.

« Quatorze fois. » leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent « Alors je pense qu'il est temps de vous punir convenablement » Il lissa de nouveau sa barbe et observa les deux garçons, essayant de déchiffrer quelque chose.

Après quelques minutes gênantes de silence le directeur reprit.

« Je vais réfléchir à votre punition. D'ici là tâchez de rester correct. Vous pouvez sortir. »

.

Harry entra dans la grande salle, les cheveux mal coiffés (même si ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude), il prit place à coté de Ron.

« Harry tu exagères, tu sais bien que le samedi le petit déjeuner n'est servi que jusqu'à neuf heures.. » le sermonna Hermione en face de lui.

Il roula des yeux en piquant le petit pain au chocolat que Neville n'avait pas touché. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que les tables étaient pratiquement vides. Tous les élèves étaient déjà venus pour déjeuner avant d'aller au cours d'entraînement de vol ou aller réviser dans la bibliothèque, ou mieux : retourner se coucher. C'était sûrement l'option que choisirait Harry.

Il appréciât le calme de la grande salle, et se calme il ne pouvait le vivre que le week-end quand il arrivait en retard pour le petit déjeuner. Lorsque tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient présents, il régnait une euphorie qu'Harry avait du mal à partager, et tout ce brouhaha lui donnait mal à la tête.

Il repéra Luna qui était seule sur toute la longueur de la table des Serdaigles, elle lisait un livre et son bol de céréales traînait au milieu de la table. Elle fit un signe de la main pour saluer Harry avant de replonger dans son bouquin.

« Je me sentirais seul à sa place » lui souffla Ron.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de la gêner » Répondit Harry en se servant du jus de citrouille.

Ron se gratta le menton.

« Remarque, avec tous les 'nargols' qui se baladent dans sa tête elle ne doit pas s'être aperçue que tout le monde est parti » Dit-il en pouffant.

« Vous êtes méchants de vous moquer d'elle comme ça ! » Hermione pointa du doigt Harry « Je te signale, Harry Potter, que si moi et Ron ne t'avions pas attendu tu serais seul à cette table ! » Elle jeta un œil à Colin Crivey qui venait de faire sauter une pièce de son vieil appareil moldu « Ou alors avec lui » son regard se fit dur.

Harry eu un sourire en coin tout en fourrant la moitié de son petit pain dans la bouche, il s'en fichait complètement.

« Vous êtes vraiment immatures parfois » Dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry avait été convoqué dans le bureau du directeur, une semaine que Dumbledore réfléchissait à sa punition. À sa punition commune avec Malfoy.

Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole durant ses six jours et lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans un couloir, les deux faisaient un écart considérable pour s'éviter, c'était passé comme un commun accord. Harry pensait que s'ils avaient une bonne conduite ils éviteraient peut-être la punition. Pas qu'une retenue ne lui fasse peur mais il savait très bien que cette fois-ci ce ne serait pas une retenue mais quelque chose de bien pire que de rester trois heures à nettoyer les chaudrons en étant surveillé par Rusard et sa chatte qui miaulait dès qu'il ralentissait la cadence.

Peut-être qu'ils devraient nettoyer les enclos des sombrals (qui se trouvaient dans la forêt interdite) et dans ce cas se serait une vraie partie de plaisir, Harry adorait ces animaux, bien que leur apparence squelettique l'ait repoussé la première fois. Dans ce cas ils seraient accompagnés d'Hagrid. Finalement ça ne lui semblait pas si horrible que ça et il se dit que Dumbledoe avait de l'estime pour lui, combien de fois il avait fait semblant de ne pas voir qu'Harry enfreignait les règles de l'école ? Harry ne les comptait plus. Il ne devait pas craindre quelque chose de pénible pour lui, son directeur n'oserait pas lui faire subir une telle chose.

Il se leva le cœur léger.

« On fait quoi ? » Demanda Ron.

« Vous je ne sais pas mais moi il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque car je vous rappelle qu'on doit rendre un parchemin en potion » fit studieusement remarquer Hermione, la main déjà tremblante d'écrire des lignes et des lignes.

Elle sortit de la salle sans attendre de réponse.

« Je ne pourrais jamais la comprendre, comment peut-on avoir envie de bosser un samedi matin ? » dit Ron en fixant la porte que la jeune fille venait de passer.

Harry lui sourit.

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc autour du lac d'où de grosses bulles remontaient à la surface.

Il se souvint qu'il se baladait souvent ici l'année d'avant, seul avec ses pensées morbides et ses problèmes sentimentaux. Mais il n'était plus beaucoup venu quand un élève de Poufssoufle avait été assommé par le tentacule géant qui était soudainement sortit de l'eau.

Harry en eu la chaire de poule.

« Il fait gris, on dirait qu'il va pleuvoir » Constata Ron « Au fait » Il se retourna vers Harry subitement « Ta punition tu sais ce que c'est ? Tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure déjà ? »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, en réalité il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Sous le regard interrogateur de son ami il finit par répondre.

« Je ne sais pas du tout, je me disais qu'on allait peut-être devoir soigner les sombrals avec Hagrid, je suis sûr que Dumbledore ne choisira pas quelque chose de désagréable » il regarda sa montre « Et je suis convoqué dans son bureau dans une heure, putain j'vais revoir la sale gueule de l'autre débile » Finit-il en soupirant d'exaspération.

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

« Des sombrals ? Tu crois que Malfoy peut les voir ? »

Harry le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

« T'es con ou quoi ? »

« Harry, je sais bien que Malfoy est un con fini et que c'est une vraie groupie de V… Voldemort, mais… » Il cherchait ses mots « Il est trop bien entouré pour que quelqu'un n'ait pu lui laisser voir ça »

Harry ne dit rien. Il prenait Malfoy pour un pourri et n'avait jamais pensé à lui sur cette pente là parce que pour lui, Malfoy ne pouvait pas rimer avec des mots tels que « bon » « bien » « gentil » ou « respectable ». Alors Malfoy n'était pas gentil, il était immonde, une créature sans pitié, Malfoy n'était pas beau il était… infect. Harry eu soudain un nœud à l'estomac, pourquoi avait-il eu autant de mal à dire que Malfoy était moche ? Il s'énerva intérieurement et se concentra pour visualiser le visage du blond. Il se concentra tellement fort que Ron s'écarta de quelques centimètres en voyant une veine apparaître sur le front de son meilleur ami et un regard sombre, très sombre, pire que sombre.

Harry venait de serrer les poings à s'en déchirer les jointures. Il devait s'avouer que Malfoy n'était pas moche, étrangement certains mots furent censurés par son esprit, il appréciait le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même car il n'aurait pas supporté que de 'tels' mots se collent à ce crétin. Il avait des cheveux blancs peroxydés, des yeux gris qui brillaient tout le temps, des dents blanches rangées à l'américaine.

Bon, il était potable. Point. Mais Harry ne le trouvait pas beau !

Il renifla de dédain.

« Harry ça va ? » demanda timidement le rouquin.

Harry se retourna l'air furieux.

« J'y vais, on se voit tout à l'heure » dit-il d'une voix grave tout en fixant une énorme bulle qui venait d'éclater.

.

Il entra dans le bureau du directeur après avoir frappé. Malfoy était déjà là et avait croisé les jambes. Il ne daigna même pas regarder celui qui venait d'entrer, ça lui donnait envie de jurer.

Harry s'assit, il lança un regard en coin à Malfoy qui se faisait force pour ne pas tourner la tête. Harry eut un sourire espiègle, ça se voyait comme un point rouge au milieu de la figure, Malfoy était facilement lisible.

Dumbledore défrisait sa barbe comme à son habitude, ses deux petites pupilles brillaient à travers ses lunettes, une idée folle l'alimentait comme un fou.

Il poussa un petit récipient rempli de bonbons vers les deux élèves.

« Un bonbon au citron ? »

Harry lorgna le plat et se tordit les doigts pour ne pas plonger la main dedans.

« Non merci professeur » Dit-il à la place, coinçant ses mains sous ses cuisses sans faire attention au regard pétillant en face de lui. Malfoy fit simplement non de la tête.

« Vous devriez, ceux-là ne mordent pas » fit-il malicieux. « Draco (le blond le fixa) peux-tu me rappeler les propriétés de la potion de Rimèd sil te plait, j'ai l'impression qu'en plus de me faire vieux, je commence à perdre la mémoire » il remit ses lunettes en place.

Malfoy sembla troublé par la question et balbutia un peu avant de se racler la gorge et de répondre d'une voix distincte.

« Cette potion est la même que le véritaserum sauf qu'elle permet d'allonger la durée jusqu'à trois jours et force le buveur à dire la vérité ainsi qu'agir en fonction de ses pensées » Malfoy fronça les sourcils « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me demandez ça. » Malgré tout, une idée inconcevable lui traversa l'esprit, mais il se tut.

Quant à Harry, il aurait aimé être simplet. Il avait peur que ses petits neurones fassent le lien entre ce que leur directeur venait de dire et leur punition. Du véritaserum puissance dix + Draco Malfoy = fin du monde magique, explosion de la terre, désintégration de l'univers, nouveau Bing Bang… Bon il exagérait mais c'était à peu près son idée.

Harry lança un regard horrifié à Dumbledore qui continuait de sourire en plissant ses petits yeux ridés.

« Donc, commença le barbu, si Harry avait bu cette potion il aurait pris un bonbon » Son sourire s'étira.

Et Harry s'enfonça dans sa chaise, il ne savait pas à quoi Dumbledore était en train de jouer mais ça ne sentait pas bon du tout.

Malfoy regarda Harry en haussant un seul sourcil pendant qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur le bout de ses lèvres.

« Oui, si _Potter_ avait bu la potion,_ Potter_ aurait pris un bonbon » Dit Malfoy en insistant bien sur son nom sans le quitter du regard, il semblait bien s'amuser ce petit enfoiré.

Étrangement c'était Harry qui n'osait plus le regarder.

« Bien, fit le directeur, je peux vous parler de votre punition maintenant » Il croisa tous ses doigts ensemble.

Harry et Draco le regardèrent inquiets.

« Allons, ne vous inquiétez pas » dit-il en voyant que les deux garçons froncèrent les sourcils, encore plus inquiets « Vous allez être pendant trois jours confrontés à vos émotions et vos actes » Il se racla la gorge et replaça ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez sans faire attention aux adolescents qui le regardaient fixement « Vous serez enfermés, tous les deux, pendant trois jours en haut de la plus haute tour de Poudlard »

La pièce trembla sous les chaises qui furent raclées sur le sol, Harry et Malfoy s'étaient levés d'un bond.

« QUOI ?, hurla Malfoy en premier en pointant Harry du doigt, Il est hors de question que je vois sa sale face de rat aussi longtemps ! » Vociféra-t-il à plein poumon.

« La sale face de rat t'emmerde bien profond Malfoy ! » Harry rougit violemment en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire devant son directeur. « Monsieur, pourquoi ? » Harry avait eu envie de dire 'pourquoi vous me faites ça ? N'étais-je pas votre favori ? ' Mais se retint, ça aurait encore jasé dans les couloirs.

Dumbledore les fit taire en claquant les paumes de ses mains fermement contre le bureau. Il vit les anciens directeurs prisonniers des tableaux se boucher les oreilles.

« Silence et rasseyez-vous, je n'ai pas terminé » ordonna-t-il.

Malfoy avala de travers et se rassit en même temps qu'Harry.

« Vous serez logés dans un ancien appartement.» Il se gratta le menton « Personne ne viendra vous rendre visite et vous ne pourrez pas sortir avant soixante-douze heures. »

Harry, avachit sur le fauteuil, avait une main plaquée sur son front, sentant la vie le quitter peu à peu.

Malfoy fixait son directeur étrangement, quelque chose le titillait.

« Quel est le rapport avec la potion de Rimèd ? » Demanda-t-il.

Harry rouvrit les yeux dans un dernier effort.

« Hoho » ce 'hoho' ne présageait rien de bon et Harry le savait mieux que personne. « He bien, on vous fera boire une fiole de potion de Rimèd avant de vous enfermer » ses yeux malicieux étincelaient.

Harry écarquilla les siens comme des soucoupes alors que Malfoy grimaçait de la manière la plus horrible qui soit, faisant même semblant d'avoir des hauts le cœur.

« Qu'est ce que vous cherchez à faire _monsieur le directeur_, nous tuer ? » Demanda Malfoy le nez retroussé. Même si sa question était rhétorique, car de toute façon, trois jours dans la même pièce, ils allaient s'entre-tuer, c'était une affirmation évidente.

« Je ne cherche pas à vous tuer, que Merlin m'en préserve, mon but est de faire cesser définitivement vos querelles incessantes »

« Oui, c'est clairement ce que j'ai dit » fit le blond.

Harry était aussi blanc que les cheveux de Malfoy.

Dumbledore se leva.

« Les yeux disent toute la vérité seulement quand nous voulons bien le voir » Dit-il recevant des regards inquiétants « Vous pouvez sortir, préparez vos affaires, je viendrais vous chercher lundi. »

Malfoy se leva prenant bien soin de toiser du regard tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, même les bonbons. Il sortit sans politesse en claquant la porte après avoir marmonné quelque chose comme « vieux fou ».

Harry ressemblait à un légume cuit, ses jambes refusaient catégoriquement de bouger et ses neurones s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Il se hissa difficilement cependant et se dirigea en traînant mollement des pieds jusqu'à la grande porte dorée.

« Harry », fit le barbu, il reprit quand il eu toute l'attention du garçon « Je veux que tu te souviennes de ce que je vais te dire » Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois « Ne laisse pas tes émotions t'emporter, tu ferais souffrir Draco beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses ».

Harry détestait ce genre de phrases remplies de sous entendus qu'il ne comprenait que lorsqu'il se trouvait face au problème.

« Je ne comprends pas, monsieur »

Le directeur sourit.

« Bientôt Harry, bientôt »

Harry le regarda de travers et sortit.

.

Dans la grande salle, les élèves osaient à peine chuchoter. Le plafond était recouvert d'éclairs fracassants et de nuages noirs.

Un 'clang' retentit bruyamment.

Harry Potter venait de casser sa fourchette en deux morceaux. Depuis qu'il s'était assis, des effluves sombres sortaient de son corps et filaient droit au plafond. Les sourcils froncés, le regard plus noir que du charbon et la bouche pincée, tout le monde savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver.

Hermione et Ron avaient même mis une distance de sécurité.

Mais de l'autre coté de la salle, un garçon aux cheveux blonds était lui aussi furieux. Du brouillard rouge sang sortait des pores de sa peau et un élève de première année n'avait même pas osé rentrer dans la grande salle pour venir dîner.

La sentence était tombée : Harry et Draco allaient être enfermés trois jours dans un appartement le tout bourrés au Rimèd.

Il y avait ceux qui compatissaient, ceux qui s'en foutaient, et ceux qui se frottaient les mains de vengeance.

« Harry tu devrais manger… » Dit Hermione d'une toute petit voix.

« TAI-TOI ! J'ai pas faim ! » Vociféra t-il en plantant violemment sa fourchette dans une tomate pour faire gicler son jus : rouge, tout en fixant intensément les yeux gris de Malfoy de l'autre coté. La tomate n'était juste un aperçu de ce qu'il allait lui faire subir une fois qu'ils seraient seuls.

Hermione s'était ratatinée sur place, en même temps que la moitié des élèves de la table, et il ne vit pas que Ron le regardait sombrement.

Le silence régnait comme si c'était la fin du monde, pas un chuchotement n'aurait dérangé ce calme si troublant de cette grande salle pourtant si bruyante.

Soudain Neville se leva d'un bond.

« Trevor ! »

L'assiette de Malfoy explosa, envoyant toute la nourriture sur sa copine Pansy Parkinson qui n'osa même pas répliquer.

À la table des professeurs, Dumbledore était le seul qui arborait un sourire joyeux en mangeant goulûment les pâtes qui se tortillaient dans son plat.

.

.

.

**« A suivre »**

.

.

.

Voici la première partie ! La deuxième partie devrait arrivée au cours de la soirée ou cette nuit :)

Je ne suis pas du genre à demander un nombre minimum de review mais j'aimerais quand même que les lecteurs fantômes se manifestent, car c'est super cool de voir notre fiction en favorite et voir le nombre de lecteurs augmenter, mais c'est vrai qu'une petite review ça fait encore plus plaisir et ça encourage beaucoup l'auteur.

Alors j'essaie :

*yeux de chiots battu*

*Yeux de Dobby battu*

Nan toujours pas ? mwahaha ! Attaque finale !

*Yeux larmoyant de Draco tout nu*

Allez vous ne pouvez pas résister à ça !

Merci à _Orihana Shizu-chan_ d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** La potion de Rimèd

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (que c'est étonnant O_o)

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement:** Ceci est une fiction mettant en scène des relations homosexuelles. Etant connue pour mes lemons très explicites et dépravés (voir pornographiques), je vous demande de prendre en considération l'avertissement. Je ne suis pas responsable des dégâts occasionnés sur vos neurones.

**Résumé:** L'animosité entre Harry et Draco devient insupportable. Dumbledore les punis : comment survivre en étant enfermé trois jours dans la même pièce que Malfoy, et en plus sous véritaserum puissance dix ?

**Note**: Pour ceux qui suivent 'Arrache-moi le cœur' ne vous inquiétez pas, une suite est prévue pour mon retour de vacance dans une semaine.

**Bavardage inutile** : Voici la suite ce soir comme promit ! Alors bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, je ne sais pas, j'ai été forcée de couper mon OS en trois car la deuxième partie était beaucoup trop longue sinon, et je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de finir :s

Alors mon OS sera en trois parties (je sens que ça va finir en mini fic mon truc XD). Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont lu ! D'ailleurs je voulais signaler une chose importante !

Je me suis **trompée** dans le nombre d'heure, quand Dumbledore dit « trente-deux heures » He bien en relisant pour la cinquantième fois je me suis souvenue que **trois jours** faisaient… tatataaam : **72 heures** ! He bien oui ! *BAFF*

*cerveau cuit et mort*

.

**.**

**.**

**« La potion de Rimèd : deuxième partie »**

.

.

.

Ce fut le week-end le plus éprouvant que l'école n'avait jamais connu. Les couloirs étant déserts de peur de croiser l'un des deux punit et de finir encastré dans le mur. La grande salle fut désertée tout le dimanche, les élèves ayant préférés aller manger à Près-Au-Lard.

Ron n'avait pas adressé la parole à Harry et il n'en avait pas l'envie. Harry pouvait être en colère sans s'en prendre à Hermione. Il lui en voulait beaucoup pour ça, Ron avait toujours su contenir sa colère contre la jeune femme mais voir qu'Harry s'en fichait éperdument l'avait énervé. Il ne lui avait du coup même pas proposé de s'entraîner au Quidditch.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, s'était réfugiée à la bibliothèque lisant livre sur livre pour oublier le trouble qu'elle avait ressentit. Elle se sentait inutile et cette sensation la dévorait.

Harry était resté tout le dimanche enfermé dans la chambre. Il avait également fermé les rideaux de son lit et jeté un sort de silence pour ne pas entendre ses camarades. Dumbledore et ses idées à la con. Il s'en souviendrait. C'était la pire punition qui puisse exister et il voyait bien que du coté Malfoy ça ne devait pas être joyeux non plus.

Pourtant, ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, l'avait légèrement rassuré, il avait eu l'impression, un court instant, qu'il allait avoir plus de lest que Malfoy, plus de pouvoir. Même s'il n'avait pas réellement compris le sens de la phrase.

Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à ne pas y penser et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Il prit le dernier coussin qui n'était pas encore éventré et s'acharna dessus en le mordant, tapant dedans en imaginant la tête du blond puis le fit exploser avec un sort, envoyant des milliers de petites plumes blanches voler partout. Il se laissa tomber mollement sur le ventre, le visage enfoncé dans la couette.

Il fallait qu'il se contienne. La potion qu'ils allaient boire allait être dangereuse aussi bien (que) pour lui que pour Malfoy. S'il avait déjà envie de lui casser la tête alors qu'il n'était même pas là, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Dumbledore était fou, définitivement.

Harry appréhendait. Il n'avait pas envie de commettre un meurtre. Mais il réfléchit. Leur directeur était peut-être fou mais pas inconscient, si les mettre ensemble avec une telle potion dans leurs veines devait se solder par un mort, il ne l'aurait jamais proposé. Il attendait autre chose et cette autre chose Harry comprit tout de suite ce que c'était : une entente.

Il se creusa encore la tête. Une entente pour que Malfoy ne suive pas Voldemort.

Harry avait la désagréable impression qu'on se servait de lui. Dumbledore l'utilisait pour créer un lien avec ce crétin de blond car il était un sorcier puissant et serait une arme redoutable s'il venait à rejoindre les rangs de mangemort. Il n'avait jamais été qu'un pantin aux yeux du directeur et cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre.

Ca allait cependant être difficile de créer une entente sous ce véritaserum.

.

Lundi matin. Des bruits de roulement résonnèrent dans les couloirs. Harry avait prévu des habits pour trois jours. Malfoy pour trois mois au vu de l'énorme valise qu'il traînait derrière lui.

Ils suivaient Dumbledore et Rusard en silence. Malfoy ne lui avait pas adressé un regard depuis qu'il les avait rejoint. Ils avaient pris un nombre incalculable d'escaliers qui vrombissaient sous leurs pieds, ils avaient contourné des couloirs, étaient entrés dans une pièce pour ressortir de l'autre coté et reprendre des escaliers en colimaçon qui devaient bien faire une trentaine de mètres de haut. Impossible de retenir le chemin.

Rusard s'arrêta devant une vielle porte en bois bouffée par les mites, il sortit un énorme trousseau de clés et chercha la bonne produisant une mélodie stridente.

« Nous voici, Harry, Draco, donnez-moi vos baguettes, je ne pense pas qu'elles vous seront utiles » Dit-il en tendant le bras.

Harry hésita un instant. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit que Malfoy n'opposa aucune résistance et posa sa baguette entre les doigts crochus du directeur de Poudlard. Alors il soupira et donna la sienne en suivant l'exemple.

« C'est celle-ci » Grogna Rusard en enfonçant l'énorme clé rouillée dans la serrure qui s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis sonore. Il ouvrit la porte dans un long grincement audible, Harry serra les dents, il détestait ce bruit.

Harry jeta un œil à la pièce qui s'offrait à lui. Un petit salon aux couleurs monotone mais chaleureux avec ses grandes tentures marron étendues sur les murs. Un petit fauteuil de même couleur était au milieu de la pièce, posé sur un énorme tapis moelleux beige devant une grande cheminée où un feu crépitait chaleureusement. Une petite table en bois ronde faisait office de guéridon.

« Beurk » Fit Malfoy en découvrant lui aussi la pièce.

« Sales gamins » Marmonna le concierge dans sa barbe en louchant d'un œil à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Dumbledore tapa dans ses mains, il était bien le seul à être aussi joyeux. Il sortit deux fioles bleutées de la poche de sa longue robe.

« Maintenant buvez ceci, elles ont été concoctées par votre professeur Severus Rogue, donc n'espérez pas qu'elles soient ratées » Finit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Harry et Malfoy avaient tous les deux espéré qu'elles soient ratées.

Ils prirent chacun une fiole et enlèvent le bouchon en liège en même temps. Malfoy se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Paix à mon âme » Dit-il avant de la boire d'une traite en grimaçant. Apparemment ça n'avait pas bon goût.

« Allons Draco, une potion comme celle-ci n'a pas de goût » fit malicieusement Dumbledore.

« Non c'est vrai, j'avais envie de faire peur à Potter » Malfoy parut horrifié et plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche.

Dumbledore semblait amusé.

Harry le regarda de travers, il n'avait pas du tout envie de boire cette potion mais sous le regard insistant du professeur il fit couler le liquide un peu fibreux le long de sa gorge, on aurait dit qu'il avalait de la barbe à papa sans goût.

Rusad les poussa dans la pièce et referma juste derrière. Harry entendit le gros bruit du gros verrou se tordre pour les enfermer, dans cet appartement. Pendant trois jours. Trois longs jours.

Ils fixèrent la porte miteuse espérant qu'un miracle se produise. Que Dumbledore entre dans la pièce les bras en l'air en leur disant que c'était une blague qu'il avait eu envie de faire depuis cent quarante-deux ans. Mais malheureusement rien ne se passa.

Et contre toute attente la porte se mit à disparaître, elle semblait être mangée petit à petit par le mur qui coulait par-dessus. Malfoy se jeta sur la poignée, en vain. Elle disparut dans le mur en brique rouge.

« Fait chier ! » Grogna-t-il en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans le mur. Il se retourna et fixa Harry dans les yeux. « Toi ! Ne me pose pas de question ! Et d'ailleurs, ne m'adresse pas la parole ! » Puis il traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées.

La journée fut longue. Très longue. Harry avait fait le tour de l'appartement en deux minutes, c'était vraiment petit. Il y avait la cuisine qui se résumait à une simple table et un frigo. Dumbledore ne leur avait pas expliqué le fonctionnement mais il se doutait qu'Harry allait comprendre que les repas apparaîtraient 'comme par magie'. Puis la chambre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre avec deux petits lits séparés par une petite table de nuit où reposait un vieux réveil en fer. Il y avait aussi de chaque coté des placards à rangement. Harry pensa que ce ne serait jamais assez grand pour tout ce que Malfoy avait emmené. Ca allait vite devenir un vrai bordel de fringues ici.

La salle de bain était encore plus rikiki que celle des dortoirs. L'appartement ressemblait un peu à un mobil home moldu. Son oncle les emmenait en vacances dans le sud de la France et il louait souvent ce genre de petite maison équipée, bien sur Harry dormait dans une tente une place dans le petit jardin à côté du mobil home, fallait pas rêver.

Il avait entendu Malfoy râler de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait les pièces. L'appartement était tellement petit qu'ils allaient se côtoyer à longueur de journée. La seule pièce où il ne risquait pas d'être dérangé était les toilettes. C'était la première fois qu'Harry trouvait que les toilettes étaient la plus belle chose de sa vie.

Il avait passé la soirée sur le canapé en lisant un des livres qui traînaient dans l'étagère du salon. Il en avait lu un de trois cent pages sur la guerre des Gobelins, il s'étonnait lui-même.

Il avait aussi remarqué que la potion fonctionnait foutrement bien pour son plus grand malheur. C'était i peine trente minutes, Malfoy essayait tant bien que mal de faire rentrer toutes ses affaires dans le placard mais rien n'y faisait, les trente tee-shirts et quinze chemises ne voulaient pas rester en place et Harry avait eu _envie _de le frapper violemment avec un coussin. He bien il l'avait fait. Il n'avait pas su retenir son corps qui s'était avancé près de leur lit sous le regard incrédule de Malfoy. Il s'était saisit de son coussin et l'avait envoyé s'écraser de toutes ses forces dans la face du blond. Oui c'était son _envie_.

Et bien sûr, Malfoy avait répliqué avec son _envie_ à lui. Il s'était levé, et avait juste poussé Harry qui était tombé sur le lit avant de retourner à sa tâche la plus importante de la journée : ranger son linge et ses trois paquets de glu pour cheveux.

Et Harry n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser. Il s'était attendu à ce que Malfoy ait eu envie de le frapper violemment avec ses poings, il s'était attendu à ce que du sang gicle un peu partout dans l'appartement, il aurait même préféré. En venir aux mains avec Malfoy était presque devenu normal.

Mais le blond l'avait poussé et… c'est tout. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et le ventre d'Harry le chatouillait de curiosité. Pourquoi Malfoy ne s'était pas jeter sur lui pour le défigurer ? C'est ce qu'il aurait fait d'habitude, sans potion. Peut-être que le blond n'avait jamais eu réellement l'_envie_ de lui faire du mal.

Harry explosa de rire tout seul dans le canapé.

Dans ce cas là il y avait un énorme problème. Pourquoi diable ce petit con n'aurait pas envie de le frapper ?

Harry eu soudain _envie_ d'en discuter avec le concerné.

Il profita que celui-ci traversait la pièce pour se rendre à la cuisine.

« Malfoy ? »

Le blond s'arrêta net, ses poils se hérissant jusqu'à l'échine. Il se tourna lentement, rencontrant le regard vert du brun.

Harry lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir, ce que fit Malfoy sans rechigner laissant Harry pantois.

Malfoy essuyait sans cesse ses mains sur son jean.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas frappé tout à l'heure ? » Demanda Harry. Il avait envie de jouer un petit peu avec les sentiments de son rival, juste un peu, suffisamment pour le rendre mal à l'aise.

« Parce que je… Potter, je t'ai dit de ne pas me poser de questions ! » Malfoy le toisa du regard, quelque chose en lui le força cependant à continuer « Je ne t'ai pas frappé parce que je n'en avais pas l'envie » il détourna ses yeux, trouvant que le tapis était beaucoup plus intéressant.

Harry eu un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu n'avais pas envie ? » Fit Harry en reposant son livre sur la table et en remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il voulait absolument entendre la réponse de Malfoy mais il ne pouvait pas faire semblant d'oublier qu'il avait un peu peur aussi. Cependant il commençait à s'amuser de la situation et voir Malfoy baisser la tête et éviter son regard était quelque chose de jouissif.

« Parce que je n'aime pas ça Potter, lâche-moi maintenant » Malfoy se leva du canapé mais ne bougea pas.

Harry passa une de ses jambes sous ses fesses et laissa l'autre pendre sur le flan du fauteuil, ses orteils jouant avec les gros bouts de laine du tapis. Il allait reposer une question mais Malfoy le devança, il arborait un sourire diabolique et Harry n'aima pas ça du tout.

« Potter, je vois que tu t'amuses, alors moi aussi » dit-il en se rasseyant « Nous sommes là pendant trois jours et j'avoue que je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme, alors on va jouer un peu » il prit la même position qu'Harry. « Ca va être très drôle » finit-il les yeux brillants d'une lueur étrange.

Harry n'était pas rassuré, ce petit con allait lui poser des questions blessantes, il en était sûr. Mais lui aussi, il en avait un panel complet dans un tiroir rangé au fond de son cerveau, si Malfoy l'attaquait sur ce terrain là, il allait vite déchanter.

« Oui Malfoy, nous allons bien nous amuser » Dit-il en soutenant le regard moitié rieur moitié sérieux du Serpentard.

« Bien. Tu te branles souvent Potter ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Ce mec était un grand malade.

« C'est quoi cette question Malfoy ? Oui je me… Ha ! Non je… Tous les deux jours » finit-il par avouer sous l'effet de la potion, un peu honteux. Mais il se ressaisit vite en voyant que le Serpentard se moquait de lui. « Et toi Malfoy, tu te branles souvent ? »

Celui-ci se décolora à vue d'œil, il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il soupira.

« Environ une fois par semaine » Il vit Potter outré « Ben quoi ? Potter ne te plaint pas, c'est moi qui vais devoir te supporter pendant que tu te branleras à côté de moi puisque tu n'es apparemment pas capable de te retenir, tous les deux jours putain ! »

Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Dieu que je te hais Malfoy » Fit Harry content de voir que c'était la vérité.

« Merci Potter » Ses yeux quittèrent le contact qu'ils avaient établis.

Harry paru désorienté.

« Tu me hais aussi n'est ce pas? » Harry commençait à paniquer. Malfoy tourna la tête et fixa un point invisible. Sa réponse devait être honteuse pour qu'il se force à ne pas ouvrir la bouche. « Mon Dieu Malfoy ! » s'étrangla Harry.

« Non je ne te hais pas ! Ca te va ? » S'égosilla-t-il visiblement irrité.

« C'est pas possible ! Pas toi ! Tu ne m'as jamais détesté ? »

Malfoy sursauta.

« Bien sûr que si je t'ai détesté ! Mais plus maintenant, plus depuis… (Il sembla réfléchir au mot qu'il allait employer) longtemps »

Harry avait l'impression d'être tombé dans une autre dimension. Malfoy, son pire ennemi attitré et son piédestal venait de lui avouer qu'il ne le détestait pas vraiment. Tout venait de s'effondrer. Il crut rêver en apercevant une rougeur s'installer sur les joues blanches du Serpentard. Complètement perturbé il ne vit pas Malfoy défaire sa cravate d'un doigt habile et ouvrir les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, découvrant le début d'un torse finement musclé et une peau aussi lisse que celle d'un bébé.

« Comment tu as su que tu ne me détestais pas ? » Harry remarqua qu'une cravate verte dormait sur le canapé en petite boule tel un serpent. Il n'aurait pas du remonté les yeux. Qu'est ce que c'était ce bordel ? Harry avait du mal de regarder ailleurs qu'entre les pans de la chemise ouverte.

« Parce que j'ai découvert quelque chose qui m'a bouleversé» Dit Malfoy. Il sentait que le brun allait demander pourquoi et il n'avait aucune envie de lui fournir la réponse alors il posa une question, c'était à son tour de toute façon non ?

Un sourire perfide s'installa sur ses lèvres.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois Potter ? »

Le dit Potter pris en flagrant délit sursauta et rougit violemment.

« Je… Oui » Il secoua la tête « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête mais je ne suis pas de ce genre Malfoy ! » dit-il énervé.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda le blond en haussa les sourcils, interloqué.

Harry le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. C'était lui qui l'aguichait et en plus il ne comprenait rien ? Ca pour être blond il l'était.

« Je ne suis pas gay ! »

« Ho bien. D'accord. Oui bien. » Bégaya le Serpentard.

« Malfoy tu bafouilles. Tu es bizarre » lui confessa-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux quelques minutes avant que le blond ne reprenne.

« Tu n'es pas gay mais tu m'as maté ? C'est toi qui es bizarre Potter ! »

« Je n'ai pas…je ne… rah ! J'ai regardé parce que je suis curieux ! » Harry avala de travers « Mais toi je pensais que tu aimais les filles ? J'en apprends dis donc ! » Dit-il avec un petit sourire malin.

« J'aime les filles » Affirma le blond en décevant Harry qui croyait avoir découvert le scoop du siècle« Mais je ne suis pas contre le fait de m'amuser avec des garçons » Dit-il en lui envoyant un regard brillant.

Harry se recula et s'écrasa contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil, il mit ses bras devant son visage comme s'il voulait se protéger.

« Beurk ! Ne t'approches pas ! »

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du accepter cette punition. Il aurait du se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité comme il avait prévu de faire mais s'était dégonflé à la dernière minute en se disant que Dumbledore le trouverait inexplicablement, mais il aurait finit par lui mettre la main dessus d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne reconnaissait plus son ennemi d'antan. Ce Draco Malfoy là était pervers et avait apparemment le cerveau à l'envers, la potion l'avait gravement affecté.

Ses deux bras furent écartés par les mains fines de Malfoy qui s'était approché et maintenant surplombait Harry en le fixant profondément. Un genou tenta d'écarter ses jambes qu'il garda fermées de toutes ses forces.

« Potter tu as peur ? » Dit-il en haussant un sourcil

« Bien sur ! Qu'est ce que tu crois être en train de faire là ? » Trembla la voix du brun.

« J'en avais _envie_ » Malfoy renifla de dédain en relâchant le Griffondor qui se massa discrètement les poignets « T'es homophobe ? »

« Non, mais… toi c'est différent » Malfoy le regarda de travers et Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez se détestant d'avance pour ce qu'il allait dire « Tu étais la personne la plus stable dans ma vie, j'avais trouvé en toi quelque chose de droit, quelque chose qui ne changerait pas et ça me permettait de voir que tout n'allais pas à l'envers » ses yeux verts croisèrent les gris « Mais maintenant que je sais… à quoi je vais bien pouvoir me raccrocher ? »

Malfoy s'était tu pendant le monologue de son camarade. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il avait une place aussi importante pour le survivant. Il se recula sur le bout du canapé marron, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux. Il avait du mal à cerner Potter et cela le grisait fortement.

L'heure qui suivit fut calme, les deux adolescents lisait chacun un livre sur leur morceau de canapé. Le feu dans la cheminée crépitait faisant danser des ombres chinoises sur les tentures. La pièce était chaleureuse et offrait un cocon parfait. Harry, absorbé par l'histoire qu'il était en train de lire, n'avait pas remarqué que ses pieds glissaient contre l'aspect velouté des tissus du fauteuil se rapprochant dangereusement de ceux de Malfoy qui glissaient aussi lentement. Il ne restait que quelques centimètres.

Les romans à l'eau de rose n'étaient pas fait pour Harry et il était bien content d'être tombé sur une série qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'histoire parlait de vampires qui venaient s'abreuver chez les moldu. Harry jeta un œil sur le flan du livre désirant connaître le nom de l'auteur. 'Galil Calenpin' était un nom plutôt étrange et qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Il se demanda si Hermione le connaissait, son cerveau était comme une bibliothèque géante où tous les ouvrages étaient rangés par ordre alphabétique et par année de parution.

Il était en pleine scène de meurtre quand, brutalement, tout son corps de raidit. Quelque chose touchait son pied. Quelque chose _caressait_ son pied. Il baissa le livre en dessous de ses yeux et lorgna le dos de l'ouvrage que Malfoy tenait entre ses mains, cachant tout son visage.

Ses yeux descendirent jusque leurs extrémités pour constater que Malfoy était bel et bien en train de caresser son pied du bout de ses orteils. Et le plus étrange fut peut-être qu'Harry n'eut pas le reflex de se retirer.

En temps normal et sans potion il aurait crié, frappé le blond et aurait couru en rond dans toute la pièce les bras en l'air.

Mais son corps réagissait en fonction de ses envies, même censurées par son surmoi. Alors il se remit à lire, perturbé par son manque de réaction, en appréciant les caresses inhabituelles.

Évidement, caché derrière son gros livre Malfoy souriait de toutes ses dents.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés dans le salon à profiter de la chaleur du feu, à lire et à se caresser les pieds. Il ne put retenir une grimace. Dumbledore était complètement timbré.

Harry rompu le contact en se tournant. Il préférait éviter de regarder Malfoy, il était trop mal à l'aise pour ça. Il posa le livre au-dessus de l'autre qu'il avait lu en début d'après midi et se leva.

« Je vais me laver » dit-il en s'étirant les bras et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Draco leva les yeux.

« En quoi veux-tu que ça m'intéresse ? »

Harry s'arrêta en plein milieu de la porte.

« Je voulais juste dire par là que, s'il te venait l'_envie_ de venir jeter un coup d'œil, la porte resterait fermée ! » Puis il disparut à l'intérieur de la pièce après avoir soigneusement claqué la porte.

« Comme si j'allais… comme si je… bon. » Il préférait se taire avant de dire une bêtise.

Harry avait collé son oreille contre la porte histoire de vérifier que l'autre ne viendrait pas le violer sous la douche. Rassuré en n'entendant aucun bruit suspect il se déshabilla et se regarda dans le petit miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Il n'aimait pas se regarder dans le miroir, il avait toujours la désagréable impression que ses parents apparaîtraient à ses cotés et ce n'était jamais le cas.

Il se glissa sous l'eau tiède profitant du bien être que lui prodiguait l'eau en tombant sur ses muscles tendus par le stress. Ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore tournait en boucle comme une litanie incessante. Sur le moment il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais après les révélations que Malfoy lui avait faite il commençait à avoir une petite idée même si elle ne l'enchantait guère.

S'il remettait tout dans l'ordre cela donnait : Il ne fallait pas faire souffrir Malfoy car celui-ci ne détestait pas vraiment Harry. Et pire que de ne pas détester, il avait même l'air de l'aguicher. Harry se pris la tête dans les mains. Trop de révélations d'un coup, il avait du mal à tout assimiler.

Et puis il y avait eu cette caresse sur son pied. Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de très tactile et n'aimait pas trop qu'on le touche, ainsi il évitait de parler trop souvent à Seamus qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de toucher le bras ou taper l'épaule de son interlocuteur. Pourtant, avec Malfoy ça ne l'avait pas déranger, ça avait même été agréable de sentir cette once de chaleur.

Et Harry avait envie de se jeter par la fenêtre pour avoir une telle pensée. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de caresser le blond sinon il l'aurait fait. En fait le plus grand soulagement était de se dire qu'Heureusement Malfoy n'avait pas eu _envie_ de faire autre chose de bizarre avec lui.

En y pensant Harry se demanda comment Malfoy pouvait trouver les garçons attirants. Ils n'avaient pas de poitrine, pas de rondeurs, pas de courbes gracieuses. Non vraiment c'était un mystère.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, juste vêtu de son caleçon fétiche, il trouva le salon vide. Il jeta un œil à l'énorme pendule accrochée au-dessus de la cheminée : 23h21.

Les livres sur le guéridon avaient tous été ouverts et empilés de façon à faire un château de carte. Harry sourit amusé.

Il entra dans la chambre sans frapper et découvrit que Malfoy s'était déjà couché, mais ne dormait pas, bien au contraire. Sa tête reposant dans le creux de sa main, il fixait Potter de la tête aux pieds, comme il faisait tous les jours mais la situation était différente.

« Ca va, te gène pas » Fit Harry en retroussant le nez avant d'attraper son tee-shirt et de l'enfiler à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« J'en profite »

Curieusement Malfoy arborait un grand sourire.

« T'es vraiment tordu tu sais ça ? » dit le brun en glissant sous les couvertures.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit et se transforma en quelque chose de… pervers.

« Vraiment ? » Ses yeux brillaient « Si tu penses ça alors évite de me donner des idées, on ne sait pas ce que je vais avoir _envie _de te faire cette nuit» dit-il la mine dangereuse « Pendant que tu dormiras très_ profondément_ »

Harry le toisa du regard ne voulant même pas se demander pourquoi il avait insisté sur de tels mots.

Harry avait mis longtemps à s'endormir. Les mains crispées sur le bord de sa couette, son corps était en alerte, prêt à réagir aux moindres mouvements suspects. Mais le blond s'était apparemment endormi et Harry l'avait regardé méfiant pendant une bonne demi-heure. Il s'était entraîné à envoyer ses regards les plus meurtriers au dos de Malfoy, dos qui était nu. Il s'était demandé si le blond dormait entièrement nu mais grimaça, il n'avait pas envie de savoir.

C'est au beau milieu de la nuit qu'un cri abominable fit trembler l'appartement.

Harry repoussa Malfoy de toutes ses forces et s'essuya les lèvres avec acharnement sur son drap, comme s'il venait de se brûler. Le blond était aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » le menaça Harry.

Malfoy s'était assis sur son propre lit et se mordait les lèvres à sang, il essayait d'empêcher les mots de franchir ses lèvres. Il avait embrassé Harry Potter.

« Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais faire ça » Lâcha-t-il sans se soucier de ce qui allait se passer. Autant passer aux aveux maintenant car de toute façon la potion allait finir par l'y obliger.

Harry passa au blanc.

« Je ne suis pas là pour assouvir tes fantasmes Malfoy » Cracha-t-il méchamment, blessant le blond sans s'en rendre compte.

« T'es con ou quoi ? » Malfoy fronça les sourcils « Je ne suis pas du genre à embrasser n'importe _quoi_, tu me prends pour qui exactement ? »

« Pour ce que tu es, un petit con » répondit Harry du tac au tac. « Apparemment tu aimes les faces de rat »

Leurs regards s'échangèrent des éclairs.

« Putain Potter » le blond soupira exaspéré, il pointant son index sur sa tête en faisant de petites rotations « Ca marche vraiment au ralenti là-dedans »

Harry fronça les sourcils, vexé.

« Je t'emmerde » dit-il

« Va-y » le provoqua Draco.

Harry plissa les yeux.

« Je te ferais regretter le coup que tu m'as fait en cours de potion » dit-il l'air menaçant, ce qui fit sourire encore plus le Serpentard.

« Tu ne serais pas Harry Potter si tu ne te vengeais pas. »

« Tu me fais chier pour que je réplique »

« Ha ? Je pense que si tu continues sur cette longueur d'onde tu pourras comprendre certaines choses » sourit Draco en posant son menton dans la paume de sa main.

Harry était déboussolé mais il sentait que Malfoy le poussait à prendre conscience de quelque chose, d'ailleurs il savait que ça avait un lien direct avec ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore.

« Tu aimes te disputer avec moi »

« Tu chauffes »

Harry réfléchissait.

« Tu as _besoin_ de te disputer avec moi » Harry regarda son camarade pour voir s'il était toujours dans la bonne voie. Il reçut un signe du menton, signalant qu'il pouvait continuer. « Parce que tu ne peux pas t'en passer »

« continu » fit Malfoy même s'il commençait à trouver le temps long.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en passer parce que je suis indispensable ! » Harry finit la fin de sa phrase en tapant dans les mains pensant qu'il avait trouvé la réponse.

« Potter, tu ne vas pas t'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Pourquoi serais-tu indispensable ? »

« Heu… » Harry se gratta le menton « Je ne sais pas, parce que tu m'aimes ? » Proposa-t-il en blaguant.

Mais son rire s'évanouit en voyant l'air sérieux qu'affichait Malfoy.

Ho.

Le Griffondor s'écrasa contre le mur, s'éloignant le plus possible de son ennemi comme s'il avait la peste.

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux dépourvus de gel et se coucha sur le flan, dos à Harry.

« Je vois que tu peux réfléchir même si tu as eu beaucoup d'aide »

Il y eut un blanc puis Harry, reprenant conscience, sentit ses jambes trembler.

« Tu m'aimes ? Je veux dire comme des amoureux ? Tu… »

Malfoy le coupa sèchement.

« Oui, bonne nuit Potter »

Harry avait passé la pire nuit de toute sa vie.

.

Le lendemain il avait évité Draco comme la peste, ignorant les regards tristes que celui-ci lui envoyait. Il mangea dans la chambre et s'enferma trois heures dans les toilettes avec un livre, là au moins il ne le croiserait pas.

Il avait songé que le blond se moquait encore de lui, après tout ça faisait six ans qu'il se foutait de sa gueule pourquoi pas une fois de plus ? Mais il avait écarté la piste car si Malfoy jouait un rôle, il était drôlement fort pour déjouer le Rimèd : c'était impossible.

Portant, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Malfoy avait effectivement joué un rôle pendant six ans, il avait berné tout le monde avec sa fausse haine contre lui. Harry pensa que celui qui avait du le plus péter les plombs suite à la convocation de Dumbledore, c'était bien le blond. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister aux effets du Rimèd et avait su se garder loin d'Harry toute une après midi.

Harry sortit de la cuisine et balaya la salle de séjour des yeux. Il trouva le Blond avachit dans le canapé, les pieds posés sur la petite table, en train de lire.

Il soupira et pris son courage à deux mains et alla s'asseoir à côté du blond.

« Tu ne comptais pas me le dire hein ? » questionna-t-il.

Draco se frotta le front et posa son livre sur ses genoux.

« Non, enfin je ne sais pas » Il fit une courte pause « Peut-être que je t'aurais envoyé un hibou en fin d'année, comme ça je n'aurais jamais su ce que tu pensais » Il fixa la cheminée « Mais bon, c'était avant que ce vieux fou nous punisses de cette manière »

Le silence les gagna. Ils ne se regardèrent pas et Harry en profita pour retirer ses chaussures avec ses pieds pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Il avait _envie_ de faire quelque chose de complètement fou.

Merde. Mais le temps de dire quoique ce soit la potion agissait. Alors Harry se rapprocha de Draco et se saisit de son menton pointu. L'autre écarquilla les yeux autant que c'était possible avant que le brun ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un geste sans douceur.

Une douce chaleur et un bruit de succion puis le contact fut rompu.

Pendant que Malfoy se transformait lentement en légume cuit Harry compris avec effroi ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il voulait mourir.

Il avait _envie_ de mourir.

Bien sûr rien ne se passa. La potion ne pouvait réaliser quelque chose d'immatériel et il n'avait pas envie de prendre un couteau et se trancher la gorge.

Malfoy se racla la gorge en reprenant son livre, se cachant derrière les pages pour cacher sa rougeur.

« Je suis désolé » Dit Harry qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout « Je… vais me coucher, tu peux venir si tu veux »

Le livre du blond claqua et le Griffondor se figea. Merlin.

« Oublie ce que je viens de dire ! »

Il courut se réfugier dans la salle de bain en fermant le verrou à triple tour laissant un Serpentard stupéfixé, les ongles déchirant la couverture de son bouquin.

Harry toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts, il avait l'impression qu'une colonie de fourmi faisait leur randonnée quotidienne à l'intérieur de celles-ci. Son estomac dansait la salsa et ses yeux papillonnaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Alors ça faisait cet effet là d'embrasser un garçon ? Ou bien était-ce d'avoir embrassé Malfoy. Il ne savait pas et n'avait pas envie de réfléchir sur la question. Il se laissa glisser contre la porte.

Son corps flottait, il se sentait si léger, il avait l'impression de poser ses pieds dans du coton et d'entendre des petits oiseaux chanter une mélodie apaisante. Il comprit vaguement que son cœur battait si fort qu'il aurait pu lui passer à travers le corps. Il ne savait pas si c'était normal que le bois censé être dur contre son dos était devenu mou et moelleux. Il n'avait pas envie de se poser de questions, il ressentait ce que son corps lui affligeait et il aimait ça.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la pièce tanguait de droite à gauche comme un bateau filant sur les océans, à travers les vagues puissantes. L'évier était à l'envers et la douche semblait lui adresser la parole en se tordant dans tous les sens.

Harry se mit à rigoler tout seul alors que tous les objets de la salle de bain s'animaient en chantant, passant par la petite poubelle jaune qui tournait sur elle-même en même temps que son couvercle s'ouvrait et se refermait en fonction des paroles. Le tube de dentifrice se dandinait fièrement sur le bord du lavabo.

Si Harry était en train de perdre la tête, il n'en avait rien à faire. C'était trop tard de toute façon. Il venait de vivre la chose la plus extraordinaire de sa vie et ses membres flageolants ne manquaient pas de le lui rappeler.

Ses paupières se refermèrent lentement non sans avoir vu deux brosses à dents danser en se trémoussant l'une contre l'autre.

Il sombra dans les ténèbres, bercé par le chant magique des objets féeriques qui chantaient à tue-tête :

« Coup de foudre, coup de foudre, coup de foudre… »

.

.

.

**« A suivre »**

.

.

.

Ha bah ça alors ?

C'était la deuxième partie de cet OS, comme je l'ai dit, il sera en **trois parties** car je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout écrire malheureusement.

Vous aurez donc la suite dans une semaine ! (non vous n'avez pas le droit de tuer l'auteure u_u)

Un petit commentaire ?

_Si vous aimez les Draco tout nu, les yeux larmoyant ET habillé en lapin cliquez sur « review » :D_

A dans une semaine !

_**Lovekisshu.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** La potion de Rimèd

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (que c'est étonnant O_o)

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement:** Ceci est une fiction mettant en scène des relations homosexuelles. Etant connue pour mes lemons très explicites et dépravés (voir pornographiques), je vous demande de prendre en considération l'avertissement. Je ne suis pas responsable des dégâts occasionnés sur vos neurones.

_**Résumé:**__ L'animosité entre Harry et Draco devient insupportable. Dumbledore les punis : comment survivre en étant enfermé trois jours dans la même pièce que Malfoy, et en plus sous véritaserum puissance dix ?_

**Note**: Pour ceux qui suivent 'Arrache-moi le cœur' ne vous inquiétez pas, une suite est prévue pour mon retour de vacance dans une semaine.

Bavardage **IMPORTANT** : Il faut que vous sachiez que j'ai écrit la fin de ce chapitre très tard et en étant très fatiguée, alors, moi qui avais promis de faire un lemon dans les cordes de n'importe qui… ben j'ai pas su tenir T-T Je suis partie en plein dans mon super délire xD C'est tout c'est en moi et j'ai du mal à y faire face XD

Donc je **rappelle aux âmes sensibles** de quitter la page immédiatement u_u

Enfin vous le découvrirez par vous-même, et interdit de me traiter de siphonnée du cerveau ! x)

**Merci **à _Orihana Shizu-chan _d'avoir corrigé cet OS !

.

.

.

**« La potion de Rimèd : troisième partie»**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le soleil se levait doucement dans le ciel, faisant briller le château de Poudlard. Quelques rayons glissaient à travers les fenêtres et réchauffaient l'atmosphère morose du matin. Les élèves les plus rapides se jetaient sur les places les plus agréables tandis que les moins chanceux se voyaient prendre les places les plus sombres et froides. En effet, choisir une bonne place était la préoccupation la plus importante pour tous élèves de l'école… sauf deux.

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, enfermés tous les deux dans la plus haute tour de la grande et prestigieuse école de magie. Quand on y réfléchissait ça avait un peu des airs de romance à la compte de fée, manquait plus que Malfoy se laisse pousser les cheveux et les jette par la fenêtre.

C'était ce que pensait Harry à moitié endormi dans le canapé, repus après avoir mangé à lui seul un gros poulet bien tendre accompagné de légumes frits. Il avait mangé seul. Malfoy avait disparu dans la salle de bain depuis quelques heures et Harry n'avait _pas_ du tout envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait là-dedans.

C'était le troisième jour. Le dernier jour avant leur libération. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu survivre pendant 48 heures déjà avec Malfoy. C'est dans ces moments d'ennuis profonds qu'il se mettait à se remémorer les événements.

Il avait merdé hier soir. Il avait même fait un plongeon royal dans de la bouse de dragon. Il avait eu du mal à digérer le fait que Malfoy puisse avoir des sentiments… autres que de la haine envers lui et puis voilà qu'il l'avait embrassé, il cherchait quoi au juste ? Le fait de savoir que le blond l'aimait l'avait retourné et sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à taper dans une énorme cloche.

Il s'était d'abord penché sur le cas Malfoy avant de penser à ses propres actes. Il n'avait pas réussit à lui faire cracher le morceau à cet idiot. Depuis quand l'aimait-il ? Pourquoi l'avait-il caché ? En y réfléchissant Harry voyait mal Malfoy se ramener vers lui en lui disant avec un sourire niais 'Salut, tu me noies dans les toilettes, je te frappe et je te fais passer pour un imbécile depuis des années mais je t'aime ! Tu veux un bonbon à la réglisse ?' Erk. Effectivement il était heureux d'avoir échappé à ça.

Des fois il s'était surpris à imaginer Malfoy intégrer le fan club Harry Potter en épiant ses moindres faits et gestes, et plus étrange : Malfoy en tenue de pom-pom girl en train de crier son nom comme un dératé en plein milieu du stade de Quiddich.

En fait c'était vraiment effrayant.

Si Malfoy avait été une fille il n'aurait peut-être pas trouvé cela étrange. Seulement voilà : d'après ses sources oculaires Malfoy était un garçon en pleine croissance, le bougre n'avait même pas un seul petit poil sur le torse. Si ça tombe il était imberbe, né sans poil…

Harry retroussa le nez et chassa cette pensée.

Les poils de Malfoy n'étaient pas quelque chose qui l'intéressait (bien qu'il se demandait où est ce qu'il pourrait trouver des poils… finalement il préférait oublier ça). Le blond était un garçon. Ca aurait été bien plus simple s'il avait été une fille, Harry aurait été flatté, aurait rougit et l'aurait embrassé. Sauf que, il était un garçon et Harry avait été flatté, il avait rougi et il l'avait embrassé.

Et ce n'était pas sensé se passer de cette façon.

Il l'avait embrassé sur un coup de tête, plus par curiosité que par réelle envie. Mais ce qu'il avait ressenti juste après l'avait bouleversé. Ca n'avait pas été si différent qu'avec Cho Chang (sauf peut-être qu'il n'avait pas fourré sa langue dans sa bouche… erk), ses lèvres étaient douces et plutôt tièdes, seulement une fois que son cerveau fut reconnecté à la réalité il s'était enfuit dans la salle de bain pour une séance d'auto-questionnage sur lui-même, sur ses préférences sexuelles et ses éventuelles tendances masochistes. Mais au lieu de ça il avait préféré perdre la tête avec une poubelle qui dansait la salsa et chanter en cœur avec les brosses à dents.

Evidement quand il avait repris connaissance il s'était demandé si son jus de citrouille n'avait pas été empoisonné.

Ce matin il avait jeté des coups d'œil suspicieux à sa brosse à dent qui était sagement posée sur le rebord de l'évier. Au fond de lui il avait espéré qu'elle se remette à danser, cela lui aurait prouvé une chose : il nageait en plein délire et rien n'était réel.

Sauf que la pauvre chose en plastique n'avait pas bougé d'un poil malgré le regard suppliant que lui lançait Harry.

Si tout ça n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar il pourrait peut-être comprendre pourquoi il avait embrassé Malfoy sous l'influence d'une pulsion. Rien que de penser à ça il avait des frissons dans tout le dos.

Si ça avait été un autre garçon qui lui avait dit ça, tenez, Collin Crivey par exemple, Harry aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il aurait déjà oublié.

Mais ce n'était pas Colin Crivey, c'était Draco Malfoy. C'était peut-être ça qui le dérangeait le plus finalement.

Le fait que ce soit un homme n'arrangeait pas les choses non plus. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, personne ne parlait de ça et aucun couple gay à l'horizon. Il avait même presque oublié que ce genre existait. Du coup il ne s'était jamais posé de questions, automatiquement il avait été vers les filles parce que ça lui semblait naturel.

En embrassant Malfoy il avait remis en cause tout ce qu'il pensait être. Parce qu'il avait beau imaginer les Canon de Chudley sortant de leur vestiaire, torse nu, plein de sueur dégoulinant sur leur peau luisante et bronzée, aucune envie ne pointait le bout de son nez vers ses beaux mâles bourrés de phéromones.

Ils étaient beaux, on ne pouvait le nier, mais Harry préférait largement regarder les posters où posaient de jolies sorcières en petites tenues légères, exubérant leurs grosses poitrines refaites à travers une chemisette un peu transparente… Ca c'était déjà beaucoup plus agréable à regarder et beaucoup plus intéressant au niveau de ce qui se passait dans son pantalon.

Alors il se posait l'ultime question : Pourquoi avoir embrassé Draco Malfoy si ce n'est de le faire espérer pour rien ?

Même si ce bisou avait rendu Harry gaga pendant une bonne demi-heure il ne se voyait pas faire autre chose. Surtout que ce garçon s'appelait, pour son plus grand malheur : Draco Malfoy.

Et que ce même garçon lui avait fait vivre un enfer.

Ça lui faisait déjà bizarre de se dire que son ennemi ne le détestait pas, il mettrait bien un an à s'en remettre, alors il se voyait encore moins lui faire de petites papouilles au détour d'un couloir, surtout que ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Malfoy.

Des images traumatisantes lui traversèrent furtivement l'esprit.

Peut-être que tout pourrait s'arranger si Malfoy décidait de se faire pousser une paire de seins. Quoique, en y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas vraiment la partie qu'il fallait absolument changer… Il pourrait facilement s'adapter si aucun grossissement mammaire ne pointait le bout de son nez, mais jamais à ce qu'il se trouvait plus bas.

« Beurk » grimaça-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Mais il se voyait mal dire à Malefoy « Si tu veux sortir avec moi je te propose de te couper le pénis et de te greffer un vagin, et puis une paire de lolos tant que tu y es, et laisse pousser tes cheveux je t'achèterais du maquillage »

Il ricana.

Il n'était pas sur de sortir vivant s'il lui disait ça, mais ça pourrait être drôle, ou affreux.

En fait, Harry l'avait embrassé parce qu'il était habillé. Ses vêtements cachaient son corps de garçon et en effet, quand il s'était rapproché, il n'avait vu que des yeux gris brillants comme la lune reflétant sur la surface de l'eau, des lèvres roses pulpeuses, un petit nez pincé, une peau lisse et claire… Mais pas un garçon respirant le mâle dominant.

Peut-être qu'il serait prêt à soulager Malfoy de sa peine de cœur en l'embrassant, c'était quelque chose dans ses cordes. Mais pas plus.

Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit le verrou de la porte de la salle de bain tourner. Il n'était pas sur de vouloir voir Malfoy maintenant.

Celui-ci sortit, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux légèrement gonflés et rougis. Il détourna précipitamment la tête pour empêcher Potter de voir son état lamentable.

Mais c'était trop tard et déjà des milliers de questions tourbillonnaient dans la tête du brun.

Harry se redressa, Malfoy devait avoir sentit son regard sur lui dès qu'il était sortit de la pièce d'où sortait une brume étrange d'ailleurs. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et fixait ses pieds, c'était soudain bien plus intéressant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler parce qu'il avait _envie_ que Malfoy et lui discutent mais paradoxalement il n'avait _pas envie_ d'être confronté à ce regard d'acier tout froissé par les pleurs.

Pas que cela lui faisait mal au cœur de voir Malfoy triste, c'était même légèrement jouissif de se venger de cette manière mais c'était autre chose de devoir y faire face.

La potion agit avec ses deux idées contradictoires et le spectacle devait être étrange : Harry Potter ouvrait et refermait désespérément la bouche. C'était un dysfonctionnement à faire remarquer. Il fallait qu'il se décide sinon il allait finir la journée en gobant les mouches comme un poisson.

Il avait envie de discuter avec Malfoy mais il n'avait pas envie de lui parler.

Ça allait être difficile. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête, la potion agissait en même temps sur ses deux envies, ça devait être un beau foutoir là-dedans.

Puis il remarqua que Malfoy le fixait, les yeux ronds. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris le malaise qui était en train d'avoir lieu dans sa tête. Puis contre toute attente un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son camarade.

« Tu bugges Potter ? Tu ressembles à un crapaud » dit-il alors que son sourire s'agrandissait joyeusement.

Harry trouva que c'était la meilleure chose que Malfoy est faite : maintenant c'était clair, Harry avait _envie_ de lui balancer des saloperies à la figure.

La potion agit donc sur son envie dominatrice et Harry dit :

« Je vais finir par croire que tu es Zoophile » il plongea son regard dans celui de Draco en signe de défi.

Malfoy retroussa méchamment le nez en se posant contre le mur.

Un long silence s'installa pendant que les deux faisaient le concours de celui qui toise le plus l'autre du regard.

Harry avait une drôle impression de déjà vu.

« Tu essaies de résister à la potion n'est ce pas ? » demanda Harry. Il avait vu que Malfoy semblait perturbé.

Le regard du blond changea immédiatement et détourna les yeux.

« Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Etant donné que tu as pris la potion et que tu ressens ses effets autant que moi, je suppose que tu dis la vérité. J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu sois… enfin, que tu-tu, enfin tu sais » Malfoy rougit furieusement et essaya de se cacher derrière sa frange trop courte « si vraiment c'est le cas et que tu subis cela depuis longtemps j'ai du mal à me dire que tu n'aies rien tenté de plus poussé, enfin je veux dire... de-de plus, enfin, tu sais » Harry sentait ses joues chauffer.

Malfoy faisait semblant d'être captivé par ses doigts qui défroissaient sa cravate.

« Comment fais-tu pour résister ? » Ajouta Harry impatient d'avoir la réponse.

Malfoy pinça les lèvres.

« Je ne résiste pas, j'ai essayé mais je n'y arrive pas. » dit Malfoy en jouant à défaire et à refaire son nœud avant de lancer un regard accusateur à Harry « Et j'ai l'impression que tu crois que personne ne peut-être… attiré par une autre sans avoir des pensées salaces ! »

Harry plissa les yeux.

« Si tu dis que tu n'as jamais eu envie de faire des choses bizarres avec moi alors c'est que cette potion ne fonctionne pas si bien que ça. » Harry le défia du regard. Il savait que Malfoy se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise par la tournure que prenait leur conversation.

Malfoy sembla être sur le point de sortir de ses gongs.

« Potter, ouvre bien grand tes putains d'oreilles de balafré de merde » Harry écarquilla les yeux « J'ai ENVIE de te faire pleins de choses bien dégueulasses que même Merlin se retournerait dans sa tombe mais je n'ai PAS ENVIE de te faire ce genres de choses si tu ne le veux pas » étrangement les yeux de Malfoy brillaient d'une lueur inconnue.

Harry avait inconsciemment resserré les doigts sur le bord du canapé. Il ne savait pas dans quel ordre assimiler les informations : Malfoy était un gros pervers, Malfoy avait _envie_ de faire des choses mais n'avait _pas envie_ de les faire si Harry ne voulait pas.

Ca c'était clair. Et Harry était un peu effrayé.

Malfoy reprit laissant ses bras aller dans tous les sens.

« Si je n'avais pas ses putains de foutus sentiments à la con qui ne servent à rien, tu serais déjà passé à la casserole » Draco fixa Harry, ce dernier déglutit « Mais cette merde me rend impuissant » finit-il carrément furieux.

« Si je comprends bien, commença prudemment Harry, si tu n'étais pas… amou-am-amoureux, j'ai risqué de me faire violer pendant mon sommeil ? » il haussa les sourcils « C'est rassurant dites donc » il ricana de mauvaise-foie.

« C'est justement parce que je le suis que tu peux encore t'asseoir » un petit clin d'œil conclut la phrase.

« Hein ? » répondit Harry qui n'avait visiblement rien comprit.

Malfoy lui lança un regard désabusé et désespéré aussi.

« T'es con ou quoi ? » dit le blond en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine « ou bien t'es trop innocent, comme c'est mignon ! » se moqua-t-il.

Harry répondit de la manière la plus intelligente de toute sa vie : il lui fit un majestueux doigt d'honneur.

Harry s'enfonça dans le fauteuil essayant d'ignorer la présence de Malfoy. Si à chaque fois qu'ils avaient une conversation civilisée Malfoy la faisait tourner dans ce sens alors qu'il reste seul.

Pas qu'Harry n'aimait pas parler de cul mais quand ça le concernait il préférait éviter le sujet et dans la situation présente, ça le touchait directement.

Malfoy n'avait toujours pas bougé et enlever la crasse de ses ongles semblait très intéressant. Il faisait vraiment mal semblant de l'ignorer. Harry soupira bruyamment.

« Tu fais planter la potion » dit soudainement Harry en levant les yeux vers le Serpentard.

Celui-ci arrêta son petit manège et planta ses deux iris dans les siens.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« He bien, quand tu as des envies contradictoires la potion agit sur les deux envies en même temps, mais comme tes deux envies ne peuvent pas fonctionner en même temps, la potion est alors inefficace » fit Harry plutôt fier de lui.

Draco le fixait intensément et ses pupilles brillaient.

« Quand tu fais aller ton cerveau tu peux dire des choses sensées » il ricana.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

« Tu n'as même pas l'air surpris » dit-il.

« Non, effectivement Potter je ne suis pas surpris »

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation Draco se détacha du mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé et rejoignit Harry sur le fauteuil. Il se laissa tomber comme s'il était exténué.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda curieusement Harry.

Le Serpentard eut un sourire en coin.

« Parce que je m'en suis rendu compte dès que j'ai bu cette foutu potion Potter »

Ils restèrent sans parler quelques minutes mais le silence devenant trop gênant, Harry reprit la parole.

« Toi aussi ça te fais bugger ? »

Malfoy sourit.

« A ton avis, pourquoi je suis resté planté là-bas comme un con ? » dit-il en pointant du doigt la place qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant.

« C'est désagréable comme sensation » dit Harry « J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau se met dans l'autre sens c'est… ouais c'est… »

« Déjà il faudrait que tu en ais un de cerveau Potter » Ricana Malfoy « Mais tu as raison, ça me fait la même chose »

Puis soudain Harry se redressa comme si quelque chose l'avait piqué. Il avait fait sursauter le blond par son geste si rapide.

« Ca va pas non ? Qu'est ce que… » Commença Draco mais il fut coupé par un Harry Potter, les yeux pétillants de joie qui tapait dans ses mains. Draco pensa que c'était même un peu effrayant.

« Malfoy ! » commença Harry d'un ton excité, on aurait dit qu'il venait de découvrir la 8ème merveille du monde. 'C'est peut-être le cas' pensa Malfoy en rejetant une mèche derrière son oreille « On peut peut-être contrôler cette potion ! Si on active à chaque fois deux sentiments contradictoires alors on peut contrer les effets qu'elle a sur nous, ainsi on ne sera plus obligé de… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite Potter. On ne peut pas s'obliger à avoir envie ou non de quelque chose » le coupa Malfoy, il avait l'impression de faire face à un gamin.

« Mais bien sûr que si ! Regarde par exemple tout à l'heure, j'avais envie de te parler mais en fait je n'avais pas envie de te faire face, j'ai détraqué la potion qui a agit sur mes deux envies et du coup je n'ai rien fait ! » S'exclama Harry.

Malfoy se tapa le front contre la paume de sa main s'attirant un regard interrogateur.

« Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne là-dedans » Draco tapa son index contre la tempe d'Harry « Mais ça doit être compliqué de s'y retrouver » il se gratta le menton « Potter, on ne peut pas gagner contre cette potion »

« Mais je viens de te dire que… est ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ? » fit Harry exaspéré.

« Potter, si tu as envie de manger du chocolat et que justement une belle plaquette de chocolat repose sur la table en face de toi » Il vit Harry tourner la tête pour voir si par magie une plaquette de chocolat était apparut sur le guéridon, Malfoy soupira et continua « Tu as très envie de la manger, il ne suffira pas de penser 'non je n'ai pas envie' pour déjouer le Rimèd Potter. Elle agira selon ton envie dominante et surtout la vraie. »

Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent, déçu. Malfoy avait raison, le Rimèd avait été étudié pour faire la différence.

« Et puis, reprit Malfoy, c'est comme si tu mentais. Quand tu bois du véritaserum et qu'on te demande si tu aimes le chocolat, tu auras beau essayer de dire non, si tu aimes le chocolat tu le diras. »

Harry se renfrogna, énervé. Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras.

« Tu m'énerve » il vit Malfoy hausser les sourcils « Tu m'énerve à toujours me contredire »

« Je te contredis parce que ce que tu proposais ne pouvais pas marcher, je t'ai prouvé que… »

Harry lui lança un regard noir et Malfoy se tu. Intérieurement il jubilait d'avoir fermé le caquet de Potter.

Le silence reprit place. Harry boudait sur ses genoux. Voilà encore une raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas supporter le Serpentard, dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche il lui montrait qu'il avait tord même quand il avait raison. Le plus dur à accepter était le fait qu'effectivement il avait mal réfléchit, ou pas assez et que Malfoy avait pris un malin plaisir de le lui renvoyer en pleine figure. Harry lança un regard en biais sur le blond. Il ne souriait pas et son regard était dirigé vers la cheminé d'où le feu ne s'arrêtait jamais de crépiter. Il semblait paisible, pourtant Harry savait qu'à l'intérieur Malfoy devait danser autour d'un feu de joie avec des plumes de cacatoès collées au cul. Et ça avait le don de l'énerver encore plus. Dommage que la potion n'obligeait par à faire certaines choses que l'on pensait, il adorerait voir Malfoy tourner en rond autour de la table basse en faisant 'hou ga hou ga' avec une ceinture en sac banane moldu, la classe.

Il allait se mettre à rire quand il se rappela pourquoi il avait pensé à ça. Il tourna la tête non sans avoir froncé les sourcils.

**.**

Malfoy agaçait Harry au plus haut point. Ca faisait dix minutes que celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de soupirer en claquant son livre pour le fermer puis le rouvrir, re soupirer, refermer son livre…

Harry essayait de se concentrer pour continuer de bouder mais c'était sans compter son super pote Malfoy qui lui titillait les nerfs.

Il avait essayé de penser à autre chose que ce prétentieux de blond. Alors il avait pensé à Ginny, la belle rousse avait bien grandit, ses cheveux étaient restés longs et elle n'était pas rousse comme son frère mais un rouge plus prononcé et plus foncé, bordeaux. Ses petites taches de rousseurs couraient sur son petit nez au bout rond et ses joues. Harry pensait beaucoup à elle, elle était belle, gracieuse, gentille et attentionnée, la fille parfaite seulement deux choses l'empêchaient de faire le premier pas : Ginny était la sœur de Ron. Il n'était pas sûr que Ron accepte que son meilleur ami se tape sa petite sœur et s'il pensait plus profondément encore, il prenait la famille Weasley comme sa propre famille et il considérait Ginny aussi comme sa sœur.

La Seconde était que Ginny voyait Harry à travers son statut de survivant et non comme Harry. Depuis le jour où elle était rentrée en deuxième année, elle avait fait partie du fan club d'Harry Potter et Harry l'avait surpris en train de faire la belle devant ses amies en leur disant que le « survivant » allait passer les vacances de noël chez elle. Il se souvient qu'une blonde s'était mise à pleurer en couinant que c'était injuste.

Alors ce jour là il s'était dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais se mettre en couple avec elle.

Il entendit Malfoy soupirer, claquer son livre et le rouvrir en faisant tourner les pages bruyamment.

« Tu ne peux pas arrêter de faire ça ? » Harry le toisa du regard.

Malfoy lui fit un grand sourire espiègle.

« De faire quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en claquant son livre et en soupirant d'un air innocent avant de rouvrir les pages abîmées par son traitement.

Harry voyait rouge.

« Ca ! Soupirer, remuer comme ça ! »

« Je ne remue pas » Dit Malfoy en haussant les sourcils. « Remuer c'est ça » Joignant le geste à la parole il se rassit confortablement dans le fauteuil, puis leva une jambe, puis la reposa en soupirant, puis s'assit plus proche d'Harry qui se mordait les joues.

« T'es vraiment insupportable Malfoy» Dit Harry en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, Malfoy était pire qu'un gamin de trois ans.

« C'est de ta faute Potter, tu penses tellement fort que je le ressens d'ici et c'est foutrement désagréable ! » dit-il sèchement avant de refermer définitivement son livre et de le balancer sans ménagement sur la table basse.

« Tu ne sais même pas à quoi je pense imbécile »

Malfoy le défia du regard, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

« Un Rockmout dont les tâches de rousseurs n'ont d'égal que leur absence d'âme (1)… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment oses-tu… » Ses yeux pétillaient de fureur.

Et Malfoy souriait étrangement, un mélange de dédain, de colère de… tristesse ?

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup de respect pour moi hein Potter ? Après ce que je t'ai dit tu penses à elle à côté de moi, t'es culotté franchement »

« Parce que toi tu as du respect pour moi peut-être ? » cracha Harry, indigné du comportement de Malfoy « Et je ne m'arrêterais pas de penser à elle que tu sois à côté ou pas » Quelque chose se mit à briller dans le regard d'acier mais Harry fit semblant de ne rien remarquer « Et puis de toute façon, je n'arrêterais _jamais _de penser à elle, je ne t'aime pas Malfoy il faut que tu arrêtes d'espérer quoique ce soit parce que ça n'arrivera jamais ! » La fin de sa phrase retentit dans la pièce comme un écho.

Sans s'en rendre compte Harry s'était levé pour lui crier dessus et il n'avait pas remarqué que pendant qu'il lui balançait ses saloperies, les yeux de Malfoy s'étaient voilés et avait baissé la tête.

Harry reprenait son souffle, sa tête lui tournait et il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une connerie. Il avait du mal à croire que ce qu'il avait dit soit vrai. Il ne pensait pas qu'il n'arrêterait jamais de penser à Ginny, il n'y pensait déjà presque plus alors pourquoi est ce qu'il avait réussi à le dire ? Il supposa que c'était parce que Ginny était la sœur de Ron et que quoiqu'il fasse il allait penser à elle, comme une sœur.

Son cœur rata un battement. Malfoy non plus, il n'arrêterait jamais de penser à lui. Mais c'était différent. Il pensait à Ginny quand il l'a croisait dans un couloir ou alors il repensait à une conversation qu'il avait eu avec elle, ou bien il pensait à elle car il ne savait pas quoi lui offrir comme cadeaux à Noël… Il pensait à elle comme il pensait à Hermione, comme Ron, comme une amie.

Alors que Malfoy, il y pensait beaucoup plus souvent. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir croisé au détour d'un couloir pour penser à lui, en bien ou en mal d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir, il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir eu de conversation avec lui, il n'avait pas besoin d'excuse comme les fêtes pour y penser. Malfoy était dans son esprit aussi présent que lui était dans le sien, il en était sûr. Seulement les raisons pour lesquelles il pensait à Malfoy et les raisons pour lesquelles Malfoy pensait à lui étaient totalement différentes.

Il fut sortit de sa léthargie par une gêne. Il baissa les yeux et s'en voulu immédiatement. Les épaules de Malfoy étaient secouées de soubresauts et il cachait son visage dans ses mains. Il pleurait.

« Je suis désolé Malfoy, je me suis mal exprimé» Dit Harry d'une voix douce.

Il s'accroupit et sans réfléchir il posa une main à plat sur le genou de Malfoy.

« Non… c'est exac-tement ce que tu as voulu dire » Dit Malfoy entre deux hoquets. « Putain » Il renifla. Il détestait pleurer, il détestait montrer sa vulnérabilité. Et pire encore, il s'était juré de ne jamais pleurer devant Potter car maintenant qu'il connaissait sa faiblesse, il était sûr que le brun l'avait bien enregistré pour peut-être s'en servir plus tard si besoin était. Vil Griffondor.

Le pouce d'Harry frottait doucement le genou de Malfoy. Harry attendait qu'il se calme avant de reprendre. Il avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps, Malfoy était jaloux. C'était… Il ne savait même pas comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à ça. C'était indéchiffrable.

« Je ne peux pas te dire que je ne le pense pas, c'est vrai, mais Ginny c'est juste… comme ma sœur, tu comprends ? » Harry avait l'impression de parler à un enfant de trois ans, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne peut pas avoir de bonbons car c'est mauvais pour les dents. Tournée dans un autre sens cette phrase collerait parfaitement à Malfoy. Il se retint de ricaner c'était malvenu.

Et puis, c'était tellement étrange de voir Malfoy pleurer. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet angle et il le trouvait touchant mais faible. Tout ce qu'il avait connu de lui c'était des sourires hypocrites, des coups bas, des blagues pas drôles du tout et des moqueries à tout bout de champs, sans compter les nombreuses bagarres dont une qui avait failli se terminée au fond du lac de Poudlard.

Combien de fois s'étaient-ils battus, Quatorze fois avait dit Dumbledore. Leur première bagarre avait eu lieu en troisième année. Ils étaient en début de sixième année. Ils avaient fini quatorze fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore en presque quatre ans. Ho, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient battus, c'était dans les vestiaires de Quidditch après un match que les Serpentards avaient perdu face aux Griffondors. Malfoy avait essayé de noyer Harry sous la douche, lui envoyant les images de Goyle et Grabbe nu au passage (mauvais souvenir) et Harry, ayant beaucoup plus de force que ce petit blond pathétique l'avait aplati sur le carrelage, mouillant ses beaux vêtements et lui avait enfoncé un savon de douche dans la bouche (d'ailleurs Harry était sûr que si Malfoy avait hurlé comme une fille c'était plus pour ses vêtements que pour la moitié de savon qu'il avait bouffé) et ses deux gorilles avaient mis tellement de temps à s'habiller pour venir défendre Malfoy qu'il était trop tard, Harry s'était carapaté en rigolant comme un fou même s'il dégoulinait et qu'il devait à nouveau se changer.

Ha le bon vieux temps où on faisait bouffer des savons à son ennemi. D'ailleurs après ça il avait vaguement entendu des bruits de couloirs, comme quoi Malfoy avait dû faire un lavage d'estomac parce que le savon l'avait intoxiqué.

« Donc tu penses aussi que je devrais arrêter d'espérer ? » Murmura Malfoy d'une voix à peine audible, coupée par des reniflements.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Déjà le fait qu'il soit en train de _réconforter_ Malfoy était une situation assez bizarre.

« Je ne sais pas. Ça me fait déjà bizarre de savoir que tu… enfin que tu éprouves ça pour moi, je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à te regarder en face après ça. » Il leva les yeux mais fut coupé par des petites mèches blondes. Au moins Malfoy ne tremblait plus. « En plus, ce n'est pas possible pour plusieurs raisons » Il ne savait pas si c'était bien de dire cela maintenant mais de toute façon il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, les mots sortaient tout seuls de sa bouche « Nous sommes deux garçons, ensuite tu as ta famille qui a des positions politiques qui sont totalement opposées aux miennes, et tu penses comme eux, ensuite… ce serait beaucoup trop compliqué à gérer et puis… »

Malfoy sursauta.

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on pouvait rendre cela publique si jamais… il se passait éventuellement quelque chose » espérait Malfoy.

Harry fixa sa main qui continuait de caresser Malfoy comme si c'était naturel.

Sauf que c'était tout sauf naturel.

« Malfoy » fit Harry exaspéré « Ce serait trop compliqué pour moi et j'en ai déjà assez avec toute cette merde qui me tombe dessus » Harry s'était retenu de mentionner les super potes mangemorts de Malfoy et son idole Voldychou. Ho. Berk.

Il sentit Malfoy se tendre.

« Donc tu insinues que ce que je ressens pour toi c'est de la merde ? » l'accusa Malfoy.

« Non, mais j'ai déjà assez de problèmes pour que… »

Malfoy se braqua et le coupa sèchement.

« C'est un problème de savoir que je t'a-… que j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi ? » s'était-il repris de justesse.

Harry s'était figé. Malfoy n'avait pas faillit dire ce qu'Harry pensait qu'il avait faillit dire n'est ce pas ?

« Ce que je voulais dire » Commença Harry en avalant de travers, ayant encore une autre phrase dans la tête « C'est que j'ai assez de problèmes avec Voldemort et tout ses petits copains psychopathes qui essaient de me tuer tous les ans, je ne veux pas en plus faire attention à toi et à me demander toutes les cinq minutes si quelqu'un nous a vu et nous mette en danger » il fit une pause « surtout toi en fait parce que moi je m'en fiche »

Il avait peur d'avoir dit une grosse bêtise vu que Malfoy se remit à trembler.

« Tu-tu es en train de sous entendre que ce serait possible que nous… »

Harry l'arrêta dans son élan d'espoir perdu.

« Non, je voulais t'expliquer pourquoi je ne voulais pas » il fit une courte pause « Puis, sans vouloir te vexer je ne pense pas que nous soyons… sur la même longueur d'onde. »

Le silence les étreignit de nouveau.

Harry repartit dans le fond de ses pensées.

La deuxième fois qu'il s'était battu avec Malfoy s'était dans les toilettes des filles. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi ils s'étaient retrouvés là et il ne savait plus non plus pourquoi ils s'étaient battus, toujours est-il que cette fois là était… mémorable.

Harry eut un sourire carnassier.

Ils s'étaient battus avec des sorts puis Harry, dans son jour de bonté qu'il était, lui avait asséné un brillant coup de genou dans les bijoux de famille. Malfoy s'était tordu en deux en le traitant de tricheur tout en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia. Puis Harry, toujours plus costaud l'avait attrapé par les cheveux et l'avait emmené dans une cabine. Malfoy avait tout de suite comprit ce qui l'attendait et s'était débattu de toute ses forces. Mais en vain, il avait fini la tête la première dans les toilettes (heureusement Harry n'était pas cruel à ce point, il avait bien sur vérifié qu'ils étaient 'propres') et il avait tiré la chasse d'eau. Malefoy ne l'avait plus emmerdé pendant un bout de temps après ça.

Mon dieu, en y repensant il avait toujours eu le dessus sur Malfoy et pourtant ce petit con revenait toujours à la charge. À l'époque Harry avait pensé que soit Malfoy était fou et aimait être humilié, soit il était encore plus con qu'un manche à balais.

Mais maintenant… comme Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps Malfoy éprouvait « ça » il se demanda si il ne revenait tout le temps pour le provoquer pour pouvoir être avec lui. Ho merlin que c'était niais, guimauve et romantique, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Malfoy. Harry jeta un coup d'œil discret au blond. En même temps, plus rien depuis qu'ils avaient tous les deux franchit le seuil de cette porte ne ressemblait à Malfoy. Il rougissait, il lui avait avoué des choses pour lesquelles il se serait pendu avant, et maintenant il chialait comme une gonzesse. Cet appartement était maléfique, se dit Harry en jetant un regard mauvais à l'ensemble du petit salon.

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé hier ? » demanda Malfoy en essuyant ses yeux du revers de la manche de sa belle chemise blanche.

Harry le maudissait, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de poser des questions ? Surtout ce genre de questions ?

« Une pulsion malsaine. Je suis déso… je suis dés… bon apparemment je ne suis pas désolé. » Nom d'un babouin, il se sentait mal. « Je n'ai pas détesté » dit-il pour faire semblant de se rattraper.

« Tu t'es moqué de moi » ce n'était pas une question.

Harry réagit plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Non bien sûr que non mais… » Il hésita

« Mais quoi ? » demanda impatiemment Malfoy.

« Je… »

Puis sans prévenir, Malfoy se redressa comme un 'i', son regard trahissant la colère et la tristesse qu'il ressentait.

« Tu ne veux pas parce que je ne suis pas une fille, Parce que je n'ai pas deux vieux tas de graisses qui pendront jusqu'à mon nombril quand j'aurai un gosse ? » s'égosillait Malfoy.

« Les filles n'ont pas leurs… »

« Ta gueule ! » hurla –t-il en rejetant d'un coup sec la main de Potter posée sur son genou. « Parce que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant justement ? Qu'est ce qui t'empêche hein Potter ? T'as peur ? »

La tête d'Harry bourdonnait. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette scène ? Des enfants ? Il n'en voulait pas, pas encore en tout cas alors il s'en fichait.

« Je n'ai pas peur mais j'aime le corps des femmes, tu peux comprendre ? » Il se demandait s'il avait rêvé en entendant le canapé craquer.

Malfoy se pencha, son visage aussi près que possible de celui d'Harry, leurs fronts se touchant presque, ils s'échangeaient des regards mauvais.

Malfoy pleurait il y avait à peine trois minutes et maintenant il avait l'air d'être sur le point de faire d'Harry de la chaire à pâtée (2).

« Alors c'est ça… » Fit Malfoy dégoûté. « Et je suppose que si je me transforme en femme tu trouveras une autre excuse pour ne pas venir avec moi ? »

« C'est quoi cette conversation ? »

Malfoy se rassit tranquillement.

« Je suppose que j'ai compris Potter. Je… » Il fit une pause, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux « Je ne t'embêterais plus avec ça »

Harry le regarda de travers. Ca faisait trois jours qu'ils ne parlaient que de ça et que Malfoy insistait comme un désespéré et maintenant il laissait tomber, comme ça. C'était… soudain et inattendu. Harry le trouvait vraiment lunatique.

Il se demandait vraiment comment Malfoy avait pu tomber amoureux de lui après le nombre de fois où il l'avait à moitié noyé dans les toilettes ou étouffé en lui faisant avaler des choses non identifiées.

.

C'était une situation qu'Harry ne savait pas gérer. Son cerveau était partit au fin fond du désert l'empêchant de réfléchir à une phrase cohérente. Il venait de lâcher son livre qui rebondit deux fois sur le sol avant de s'immobiliser sur le dos, ouvert.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il avait quitté Malfoy dans le salon pour s'isoler dans la chambre avec un livre. Il pensait y être tranquille et avoir l'occasion de vider son esprit et surtout les images de Malfoy en train de pleurer, cela le rendait morose et c'était mauvais pour son moral. En une heure il avait eu le temps de se plonger dans l'histoire prenante du livre, qui n'avait pas été si prenante que ça car aux moindres petits bruits Harry était déconcentré.

Mais voilà : 60 minutes. La porte de la mini chambre s'était ouverte dans un fracas assourdissant.

Devant lui, dans l'encadrement de la porte, se trouvait Malfoy, torse nu, les yeux brillants et les joues rougies.

Harry n'avait pas du tout regardé ses cheveux blonds un peu en bataille, la peau de son torse qui semblait laiteuse et douce, un ventre plat… fascinant, des hanches plus larges que ses épaules… Un corps taillé en 'V' à l'envers…

Malfoy venait sûrement de pleurer tant ses yeux étaient clairs et sa lèvre du bas encore tremblante. Harry se dit que Malfoy s'était transformé en chochotte. Deux fois qu'il pleurait dans la même journée.

« Potter, j'en ai marre, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » sa voix retentit comme un boomerang.

Harry, dont le cerveau revenait de vacance, se redressa brusquement, renversant sa couette sur le sol et ne sachant pas s'il était nécessaire de la ramasser.

« De quoi tu-tu parles ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te plaire ? »

Harry resta bouche-bée. Un lourd silence envahit la pièce laissant le temps aux deux adolescents de se regarder le plus de travers possible, ou le plus bizarrement possible. Harry ne savait pas quel comportement adopter : rire, pleurer, se jeter sur les murs en hurlant des phrases incompréhensibles, vomir, rougir, le prendre dans ses bras, lui envoyer un sort impardonnable. Non vraiment il ne savait pas. Et il se voyait mal lui dire 'ne pas t'appeler Draco Malfoy pour commencer', déjà que l'autre semblait à fleur de peau et pleurait pour un oui ou pour un non, il n'avait pas envie d'être témoin d'un suicide déguisé en meurtre pour qu'on accuse Harry, ben oui après tout ce n'était pas parce qu'on était mort qu'on ne pouvait pas encore faire chier le survivant.

D'ailleurs Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi il pensait à ça. Il avait l'impression que cet appartement lui faisait perdre la tête, ou leur faisait perdre la tête. Il jeta un œil au petit réveil posé sur la table de nuit : 19h12.

Encore une nuit et son cauchemar serait terminé. Il pouvait peut-être rester comme cela, à regarder Malfoy dans le blanc des yeux avec une tête d'alien ayant mangé un scrout à pétard, ou bien il pouvait aussi essayer, tenter lamentablement de dire quelque chose de cohérent à part 'Gelitel flaflati ?'

« Heu… » Fit intelligemment Harry.

Malfoy fut discret quand il s'étrangla à moitié. C'est qu'il réfléchissait vraiment à ça ce con. Malfoy était blessé.

Harry avait les yeux perdus dans le trou du nombril de Malfoy. Puis secouant la tête, remit ses idées en place. Il fallait qu'il soit clair. Il se racla la gorge.

« Ton visage ne me dérange pas, je m'en fiche. Le fait que tu sois sûrement dénué de tendresse ce n'est pas un problème. » Malfoy sentit le regard d'Harry glisser sur son corps « En fait, ton corps n'est pas déplaisant, je veux dire, je ne pense pas que je serais dégoûté de le toucher, c'est même le contraire mais… » Il s'arrêta remarquant que le blond commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Par Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il était en train de dire ? Le dire aussi simplement était déroutant. Son regard s'arrêta sur la braguette bien fermée de son pantalon « En fait, c'est plus cette partie là qui me gène. Je ne sais pas te dire si je m'enfuirais en courant où si ça me serait égal car je suis pareil »

Ils se fixèrent puis Malfoy eut un sourire en coin en se rapprochant d'Harry dangereusement.

« Tu veux essayer ? » tenta Malfoy d'une voix suave tout en se penchant au-dessus de Potter.

Le cœur d'Harry accéléra, il s'agrippa (à) au drap de toutes ses forces pour ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide.

Il fallait réfléchir et vite. Réfléchir au fait que Malfoy soit un homme.

Même si depuis le début il se disait que le corps d'un homme ne l'attirait absolument pas, ce qu'il avait essayé d'oublier c'était la manière dont il essayait de se prouver qu'un corps masculin ne pouvait l'attirer. Ou bien le corps de Draco Malfoy l'attirait. Combien de fois il s'était surpris à essayer d'épier le moindre centimètre carré de peau que ses vêtements ne couvraient pas ? Au début il c'était durement convaincu qu'il avait envie de se comparer avec son ennemi, c'était normal de se demander si l'autre était mieux ou moins bien que vous. A la différence près que ce n'était ni moins bien ni mieux car c'était différent. Malfoy avait un corps fin, svelte et finement musclé, des épaules fines, une peau de poupée et ses hanches…

Harry se souvient d'un match de Quidditch où il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à lorgner Malfoy qu'à voler après le vif d'or, il avait remarqué, ce jour là, que Malfoy avait une chute de rein exceptionnellement prononcée. Sur le moment il s'était dit que le balai y jouait pour quelque chose, c'était peut-être une position plus confortable mais ses doutes s'étaient évaporés lorsqu'il l'avait vu retirer son pull pour aller se doucher, il était de profil et Harry l'avait juste aperçut, son arrière train plutôt bien moulé dans son équipement de Quidditch.

C'est drôle, Harry n'avait jamais repensé à ça. Il avait auto censuré certaines pensées qui n'avaient jamais atteints son esprit, heureusement d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ses souvenirs gênants lui revenaient-ils en mémoire maintenant ?

Au-dessus de lui Malfoy avait la bouche légèrement ouverte laissant échapper un souffle dont l'haleine sentait le dentifrice à la menthe.

C'était lamentable. Depuis que Malfoy lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, Harry s'était convaincu de toutes les manières possibles qu'il ne toucherait pas à un cheveu du blond mais maintenant qu'il était dans le feu de l'action, ou bientôt, il pensait amèrement que tout ce qu'il avait essayé de ce convaincre n'était qu'un vieux tas de crotte de Buck.

Il venait de comprendre une chose essentielle : ce n'était pas le corps de Malfoy qui le dérangeait, c'était leur rivalité qui était en train de voler en poussière.

Il était normal qu'Harry, en se levant se dise 'tient aujourd'hui je me demande quelles insultes trouveras cette fouine' et ça le rendait même de bonne humeur. Mais maintenant qu'il savait ? Tout allait changer et c'est cela qui lui faisait atrocement peur.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Harry devait trouver quelque chose à dire même si sa crédibilité ne valait pas grand-chose tant ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

« En fait tu as raison » il fut soulagé quand Malfoy se recula un peu pour l'écouter « Ce n'est pas ton corps de mec qui me dérange, en fait je m'en fou » Il essaya d'ignorer le grand sourire qui illuminait le visage de Malfoy « C'est que, je tiens trop à notre rivalité, je ne veux pas la perdre » il ne remercia pas la potion de Rimèd qui l'avait obligé à dire cela.

Malfoy le regardait bizarrement.

« Potter, c'est trop tard de toute façon » Il reprit contenance comprenant qu'il avait fait l'imbécile toute la journée en se laissant aller à ses émotions « Dès que nous serons sortis d'ici je vais avoir envie de rester cacher jusqu'à la fin de ma vie pour ne pas avoir à te croiser dans les couloirs » Harry se dit qu'il préférait ce Malfoy là, définitivement « Cette potion à tout foutu en l'air Potter, ce que je gardais enfermé comme le pire des secrets, il a foutu de trois petites questions pour que tu découvres tout »

Harry se dit aussi que Malfoy, quand ils ne seraient plus sous l'effet de la potion, s'en voudrait à mort d'avoir dit ce genre de choses.

Malfoy repris :

« Je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que je connais nos positions et je sais que c'est quelque chose d'impossible mais… » Ses yeux se mirent à briller « Mais je suis un homme et j'avais espoir que tu… ressentes la même chose »

A ce moment là Harry essayait d'ignorer les coups de marteaux que faisait son cœur contre sa poitrine, il essayait d 'oublier qu'après avoir embrassé Malfoy il avait eut la tête dans les nuages et qu'il lui avait semblé que c'était la plus belle chose de sa vie.

Harry, le regard un peu embrumé, rapprocha son visage.

Il n'avait plus envie de réfléchir à leur position et à toute cette merde. Malfoy avait un physique attrayant et il avait un effet sur l'esprit d'Harry plutôt radical, il avait l'impression d'avoir pris de la drogue dès qu'il le touchait.

« Potter, tu-je… tu… »

Harry effleura doucement la peau de ses joues du bout de ses doigts, délicatement il replaça une mèche échappée du désordre.

« Malfoy, je ne sais pas… peut-être que c'est la potion qui me fait agir comme ça, je ne veux pas y penser » Malfoy rougissait légèrement, plus rien à voir avec celui qui pleurait. « J'ai envie de t'embrasser parce que tu es beau, c'est tout, pour l'instant je ne veux pas penser à autre chose » C'était assez ironique sachant qu'une heure avant celui qui hurlait à tout bout de champs qu'il ne ferait pas ce genre de choses car ça allait avoir des conséquences était celui qui lâchait en premier.

Malfoy avait l'impression de parler à un Harry complètement différent. Soit il avait pris quelque chose, soit il était vraiment lunatique.

Ou alors c'était peut-être juste un garçon qui ressentait des émotions incontrôlables.

Malfoy scella leurs lèvres avec autant d'avidité que s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis trois semaines alors que ses mains passaient sous le tee-shirt du brun. Harry gardait les yeux ouverts tant que c'était possible, il voulait être sûr de ne pas rater une miette de ce qui allait se passer, il voulait être sûr qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

Ils s'embrassaient maladroitement, ne sachant toujours pas si c'était une bonne idée mais la chaleur commençait à augmenter et Harry voyait de moins en moins d'objection à ce qu'il faisait.

Une langue taquine vint effleurer les lèvres de Malfoy qui s'était contenté de ne pas forcer la barrière trop rapidement. Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond quand une autre langue vint toucher la sienne. C'était chaud, humide et très bon.

Puis tout s'enchaîna rapidement. Leur baiser s'enflamma jusqu'à créer de petites étincelles rouges au-dessus de leurs têtes. Harry se redressa pour aider Malfoy qui s'acharnait à lui retirer son tee-shirt puis il le jeta derrière lui sans y penser, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du brun, passant sa langue puis suçotant avec envie, puis mordillant légèrement sans laisser de traces.

Harry avait entrelacé ses doigts avec quelques mèches de cheveux blancs, et, ses mains reposant sur la tête de Draco exerçaient une petite pression sans qu'ils en aient conscience.

Malfoy embrassait ce torse qui lui était offert. Il le détailla furtivement alors que son souffle erratique trahissait son excitation. Harry était beau, bien foutu, bien musclé, bien bronzé et ses deux petits tétons roses ne demandaient qu'à être mangés. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit. Draco aspirait le petit bout de chaire jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à pointer, puis mordilla la petite dureté entre ses dents. Il sentit qu'Harry lui tirait les cheveux sans faire attention.

Harry n'avait jamais rien ressentit de pareil, Malfoy s'y prenait foutrement bien pour lui faire envie et il ne pouvait plus ignorer l'érection qui devenait atrocement serrée dans son pantalon. Ses doigts lâchèrent les mèches de Draco pour venir courir sur la rondeur de ses fines épaules et apprécier la finesse de sa musculature.

Il avait les yeux fixés au plafond et se concentrait sur les sensations qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'imaginer ce que Malfoy avait en tête puisqu'il descendait en flèche vers son bas ventre dans des bruits agréables de baisers. Il avait sursauté quand il avait senti quelque chose d'humide s'insérer dans son nombril puis en ressortir tout aussi naturellement, avant de revenir s'enfoncer violemment, donnant un léger aperçut de comment ils finiraient la soirée.

Puis Harry avait cru voir des paillettes un peu partout sur la surface qu'il s'obstinait à fixer quand le bruit de la boucle de sa ceinture avait retenti comme le commencement de quelque chose d'irréel et de trop agréable pour pouvoir le supporter. Son pantalon avait glissé le long de ses hanches étroites et c'est à ce moment là qu'il avait décidé de plonger ses iris dans celles de Draco.

Il faillit s'étrangler en le voyant accroupi entre ses jambes. Il s'y attendait, il était pressé de voir un tel spectacle mais cela lui donnait tout de même la chaire de poule.

Il bandait déjà dur mais quand il pensa 'Malfoy va me sucer ' son sexe se mit à vibrer et il se sentit grossir encore plus si bien que son gland avait forcé le barrage de l'élastique et dépassait fièrement de son boxer et tout ça sans que le blond ne l'ai encore touché.

D'ailleurs celui-ci semblait obnubilé par l'énorme, pour de pas dire monstrueuse, bosse qui déformait le vêtement. (3) Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi impressionnant. Il lança un regard pétillant à Potter qui, les joues aussi rouges qu'une écrevisse, haletait et attendait impatiemment la suite.

Draco ne se fit pas prier et tout en parsemant le bas ventre d'Harry de baisers papillons, il fit glisser ses doigts fins sous l'élastique. Il tenta de le descendre mais l'énorme chose cachée à l'intérieur bloqua son geste. Avec un mouvement calculé (voir expert) il réussit à descendre le caleçon jusqu'aux chevilles d'Harry non sans avoir dans le même temps caressé ses cuisses et ses mollets un peu poilu.

Un homme viril. Draco se pourléchât.

Mais il déchanta vite en voyant ce qu'il allait devoir faire rentrer dans sa bouche. Le sexe d'Harry était énorme, épais, long, vrombissant, gonflé de sang, des veines où Draco pouvait admirer les pulsions, le gland déjà humide… Il lança un regard inquiet à ses chaussettes, qui d'après son calcul, même étirées ne faisaient pas la moitié du pénis de Potter.

Il allait avoir l'impression de sucer un centaure.

Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de la plus grosse bite de Poudlard ?

Il se pencha, calculant la bête d'un œil admiratif et, sentant qu'Harry venait de poser sa main sur sa tête, il plongea. Il lécha toute la longueur pour se rendre bien compte de l'énormité de la chose. Après mûre réflexion, la moitié ne rentrerait même pas et vu la grosseur il n'était même pas sur de faire entrer plus que le gland. Il déglutit discrètement.

C'est lui qui avait basculé la situation pour que ce genre de choses arrivent il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour surtout vu comment il était excité.

Sa main droite attrapa la base du sexe du brun pour le redresser et Draco se rendit compte d'une première chose : Il avait beau avoir de longs doigts le fait était que ceux-ci ne faisaient même pas le tour. Il se sentait ridicule avec son dix-huit centimètres.

La deuxième : Ca ne rentrerait jamais nulle part.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer dans ses réflexions car Harry appuyait sur sa tête d'un air désespéré. Draco posa ses lèvres contre cette peau brûlante puis suçota en aspirant un peu. Sous ses coups de langue habiles il pouvait sentir le sang affluer dans les veines de la hampe au grès des battements de cœur du brun. Il arriva à l'extrémité et récupéra les gouttes de liquide séminal qui s'échappaient déjà.

Harry ne ratait pas une miette de cette magnifique petite langue rose qui parcourait ses chaires avec avidité. Il avait l'impression d'avoir plein de fourmis dans les jambes tant le plaisir était intense. Malfoy commença à faire des va-et-vient lents sur le bas de son sexe avant de faire disparaître son gland en l'enfonçant dans ses joues.

C'était la vision la plus érotique qu'il n'ait jamais eut. Voir Malfoy essayer d'enfoncer son membre bouillant dans sa bouche et de voir que même en y mettant de la bonne volonté rien ne rentrait plus que quelques centimètres était orgasmique. Harry avait pensé à appuyer très fort sur la tête du blond pour pouvoir tout enfoncer dans sa gorge mais il se ravisa : Il n'avait pas envie de lui faire du mal.

Draco avait réussi à enfoncer la moitié mais la douleur qu'il ressentait dans les mâchoires le dissuada d'essayer d'aller plus loin et les gorges profondes n'était pas réellement sa tasse de thé et il était fort peu probable qu'Harry Potter soit un adepte de régurgitation. Malgré tout, il était heureux car il pouvait enfin goûter à Harry.

Il ne s'était jamais arrêté d'imaginer faire ça avec lui, mais en général dans ses rêves Harry avait des proportions raisonnables, même s'il aimait tout de même se dire qu'il était bien monté. La réalité dépassait de loin toutes ses espérances.

Harry lui grattouillait la nuque en signe de satisfaction et ses gémissements rauques venaient le conforter. Puis le brun lui toucha le front avant de le repousser pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Quand le membre fut sortit de sa bouche Draco remarqua qu'il ressentait la même douleur que lorsqu'il devait garder la bouche grande ouverte pour se faire soigner les dents. Il sentit des doigts glisser sous son menton et l'attirer vers le visage serein du brun. Ils s'embrassèrent, mélangeant leur salive et Harry goûtant le goût qu'il pouvait avoir (bien qu'avec la taille qu'il faisait une auto fellation ne devait pas être un problème).

Harry lui retira son pantalon en emmenant avec lui le caleçon (vert) de Malfoy. Il se débarrassa lui aussi de son pantalon resté bloqué à ses chevilles d'un coup de pied habile. Ses mains se posèrent fermement sur les hanches félines sur lesquelles il louchait depuis longtemps puis, comme la pluie dans une rigole ses mains coulèrent jusqu'à sa chute de reins : exquise. Puis ses fesses qu'il se mit à pétrir en gémissant de bien être : rondes, bombées et bien fermes. Comme il les avait tant de fois imaginé.

Et s'en fut trop pour en supporter d'avantage : la patience n'avait jamais été son point fort.

Il saisit le blond brusquement par les hanches faisant cesser leur baiser mouillé et l'allongea sur le ventre avant de se placer derrière et de se frotter contre lui, faisant passer son énorme sexe entre les fesses rebondies.

« Potter… Doucement » la voix de Draco tremblait légèrement d'excitation, de peur et d'appréhension, encore sous le choc d'avoir comprit qu'il serait celui qui se ferait prendre.

Le cerveau de Potter devait apparemment s'être fait la malle car il était clair qu'en ce moment il ne réfléchissait qu'avec sa queue.

« Mets toi à quatre pattes » ordonna justement Harry.

Malfoy obéit et écarta les jambes pour qu'Harry puisse venir plus facilement. Il eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant qu'il lui embrassait les fesses, puis la raie, puis en sentant quelque chose de mouiller le lécher et descendre jusqu'à son anus frémissant.

« Pour quelqu'un qu-qui semblait effrayé par le-le sexe entre garçons je te sens plutôt à l'aise HA ! » Gémit Draco alors qu'Harry enfonçait sa langue dans la petite cavité.

Harry ne trouvait pas ça dégoûtant, surtout que Malfoy était doux et que son nez coincé dans sa raie humait l'odeur du gel douche à la fraise. Sa langue ressortait pour laper le petit trou puis il l'a ré-enfonça plus profondément pour goûter son intérieur. Il ne savait pas comment le définir, c'était brûlant, plutôt serré et humide. Une de ses mains avait agrippé fermement une de ses fesses pour l'écarter alors que l'autre glissait entre ses cuisses pour toucher les bourses de Draco. Il enroula deux doigts autour de la hampe déjà dure pour se fixer une idée de comment Malfoy avait été fait. Et c'était plutôt satisfaisant.

Draco murmurait des insanités alors qu'Harry lui fouillait carrément l'intérieur. C'était… trop bon. Il y avait déjà pensé et s'était dit que c'était quelque chose de sale mais maintenant qu'Harry le lui faisait il trouvait que c'était quelque chose d'essentiel.

Puis Harry qui avait arrêté de titiller son gland, lui enfonça un doigt tout en continuant de mouiller cet endroit, faisant faiblement gémir Draco.

Nul doute que le blond s'était entraîné avec ses doigts, ou mieux, des objets.

« C'est… Potter » Tenta Draco. Faire une phrase cohérente était devenu difficile. « C'est trop bon… » Haleta-t-il. « Vient s'il te-te plaît »

Harry sourit et obéit. Il vérifia qu'il avait assez lubrifié pour que tout puisse rentrer sans difficulté, ou presque. Il se saisit de ses hanches et appuya sur son dos pour le cambrer. La vue était magnifique et Malfoy commençait déjà à se masturber.

Il frotta son gland rougit et humide contre le petit cercle de peau foncée et commença à s'enfoncer.

Draco mordit le drap de toutes ses forces en sentant son intérieur s'écarter terriblement. Une main réconfortante se posa contre son ventre alors que la moitié n'était même pas encore rentrée et il pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de Potter à l'intérieur de lui.

Harry se mordait les joues pour se retenir de s'enfoncer d'un seul coup. Il se sentait tellement serré qu'il avait peur de ne pas tenir longtemps. La vue de son sexe disparaissant dans _l'antre de Draco_ (4) le faisait vibrer de plaisir.

Draco fit glisser sa main sur son ventre passant sous celle d'Harry. Il hoqueta de surprise. Il pouvait la sentir à travers son ventre, le membre d'Harry était tellement gros qu'une bosse commençait à se former sous sa peau.

« Par Merlin… » Gémit Draco en ne sachant pas s'il serait mieux pour lui de s'évanouir.

Et plus Harry s'enfonçait plus la bosse enflait et écrasait tout ses organes à l'intérieur. Ses yeux étaient brumeux et il se dit qu'il devait déjà avoir atteint le septième ciel alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il durcissait encore plus.

« Malfoy, je suis dedans » constata Harry avec joie « Entièrement dedans, tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il l'embrassant dans la nuque.

Etrangement Malfoy n'avait pas si mal que ça. La plus grosse douleur avait été d'accepter ce corps étranger proéminent.

« Vas-y » dit-il, son souffle erratique cognant contre le ne se fit pas prier et se recula. Draco gardait la main sur son ventre pour la sentir partir et revenir le déformer à nouveau, c'était étrange.

La cadence accéléra. Les hanches du brun claquaient contre les fesses du blond dans un bruit sourd mêlé de gémissements rauques et de cris de plaisir. Harry s'amusait à ralentir et à accélérer sans prévenir.

« Ha… Potter… Je-je... Oui c'est trop bon… » Criait Draco.

C'est seulement au bout de quelques minutes qu'il sentit toutes ses sensations descendre dans son bas ventre, comme l'aboutissement de quelque chose, le feu lui montant à la tête et la respiration devenant saccadée, incontrôlable, ses sourcils se froncent alors que son corps se paralyse pendant une petite seconde puis Harry joui à l'intérieur de Malfoy, le remplissant comme le réservoir d'une voiture avant de se retirer pour admirer son sperme ressortir et couler le long de ses cuisses.

Draco, sous ces nouvelles sensations, joui lui aussi sur le matelas. Il se sentit tout à coup très heureux et avait l'impression de flotter. Harry appuya sur son dos pour l'abaisser et s'allongea sur lui, embrassant sa nuque de baiser papillons.

« Potter… »

Il sentit Harry sourire dans son cou.

« Je pense que tu aurais du m'avouer tes sentiments bien avant » dit-il en se replaçant contre le dos du blond. « Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as fait comprendre que tu… de moi ? » Il embrassa son oreille.

Draco croisa les bras se redressant légèrement et réfléchit.

« J'ai des sentiments depuis la troisième année mais je ne l'ai découvert qu'en quatrième. » Il soupira de bien être « C'est bête mais quand j'ai dû retourner chez mes parents pour les vacances de noël je me suis rendu compte que tu me manquais » Il sentit Harry frissonner « Et puis une fois je t'ai vu embrasser Cho… j'ai pété les plombs et mes amis n'ont rien compris, c'est ce jour là que j'ai su que je … que _je t'aimais_, j'avais été jaloux » Il posa son menton sur ses mains « j'avais eu envie de la tuer »

Harry avait écouté sans bouger.

« Redit-le » demanda-t-il d'un air niais.

« De quoi ? »

« Que tu… enfin tu… »

Draco rougit furieusement et cacha son visage dans le matelas.

« Mhh mmhh » Marmonna Malfoy dans les draps.

Harry attrapa son menton et le força à la regarder. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Malfoy, je n'ai rien comprit » dit-il avait un grand sourire.

« Je… » Harry le fixait c'était déstabilisant « Je t'aime… » Il murmura aussi bas que possible.

Et Harry se jeta sur lui le couvrant de baiser.

.

.

Harry et Malfoy attendaient impatiemment dans le petit canapé. Harry était anxieux et regardait le feu qui ne s'était pas arrêté une seule fois. Il rouvrit son petit sac à dos pour vérifier une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il jeta un œil à Malfoy qui semblait serein et lisait un livre tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder du coté de là où Harry se trouvait.

Malfoy avait mis trois heures à tout faire rentrer dans sa valise et après avoir fait une vingtaine d'aller retours entre la chambre, la cuisine, le salon et la salle de bain pour vérifier que rien ne traînait. Son énorme valise qui devait être plus lourde que lui était gonflée à bloc et Harry avait l'impression quelle allait bientôt exploser en leur envoyant tous les beaux habits de Malfoy à la figure.

Il avait épié le blond et il avait failli exploser de rire quand il l'avait vu sauter à pied joints sur la pauvre chose pour tenter de la fermer.

Mais finalement il avait réussi et maintenant ils se retrouvaient tous les deux assis à attendre que Dumbledore vienne les chercher.

Harry était impatient de retrouver la liberté et il se doutait que ce sentiment était partagé même si une petite boule commençait à se former dans le creux de leur estomac.

Pendant que Malfoy semblait captivé par sa lecture Harry repensait à la dernière soirée qu'il avait vécu auprès de son ennemi. Ils s'étaient beaucoup embrassés, sagement puis violemment, se cherchant l'un l'autre. Harry avait glissé ses doigts le long de son corps, les faisant courir sur ses côtes et s'arrêtant sur la chute de reins qui était succulente. Cela avait durée des heures. Puis ils s'étaient câlinés, caressés. Harry avait eu le droit de toucher les petits tétons roses qui pointaient durement et Malfoy aussi avait eu droit à son pelotage.

Puis leurs vêtements avaient disparu, Malfoy lui avait fait une merveilleuse fellation même s'il n'avait pas pu tout y mettre. Puis ils avaient fait l'amour.

Harry avait encore des étoiles dans les yeux. Il s'était moqué de Malfoy lorsque celui-ci avait titubé pour aller jusqu'aux toilettes.

Harry avait beaucoup aimé et cette nuit, allant dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir, il avait eu la joie de retrouver ses objets dansant et chantant dans tous les sens. A chaque fois qu'il embrassait Malfoy, il était au paradis. Mais cette fois, les brosses à dents et la poubelle avaient chanté quelque chose de différent.

Cela faisait un changement radical en une journée, ça avait été un changement rapide mais net.

Il regarda la grosse pendule au-dessus de la cheminée : 9h00

Et un cliquetis sonore retentit.

Malfoy sembla agacé en refermant son livre tout en soupirant. C'était devenu une manie. Il le posa sur la table et le fixa. C'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait cette table, ce feu, ce canapé, ce livre, cet abominable appartement.

Il fixa Harry droit dans les yeux.

« Potter, je te déteste » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Harry sentit son ventre se tordre avant de comprendre.

« La potion… elle ne fait plus effet… » Constata Harry avec un grand soulagement.

Le mur trembla et fut comme aspiré par le plafond, la porte commença à apparaître sous leurs yeux pétillants. Harry se rappelait de comment Malfoy avait essayé de rouvrir cette fichue porte en bois miteux.

La poignée s'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit. Dumbledore les regardait les yeux toujours pétillants de malice au point qu'Harry se demanda s'il savait déjà tout de ce qui s'était passé dans cet appartement.

« Vous êtes libre, j'espère que cette punition vous aura été bénéfique mes garçons » dit-il en replaçant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

Harry se leva s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose mais une fusée passa à côté de lui, le renversant à moitié. Malfoy l'avait bousculé et venait de passer la porte en courant à moitié avec sa grosse valise à bout de bras. Ca au moins, c'était normal, pensa Harry en souriant.

En passant le seuil de la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois pour se souvenir de la pièce où il avait découvert quelque chose de plus grand encore que d'attraper le vif d'or au Quidditch, de plus précieux que tous les galions qui reposaient sagement dans son coffre à Gringott : Le sentiment d'être aimé pour ce qu'il était et non l'image qu'on lui avait donné.

Il tourna les talons, un sourire aux lèvres en se souvenant de ce que la petite brosse à dents verte chantait :

« Il est amoureux, du grand fou fougueux, quand il le regarde dans les yeux il l'emmène aux cieux »

.

.

Un mois était passé depuis qu'ils avaient fait leur punition. Un mois sans joute verbale et sans bagarre, cela avait soulagé les élèves même si Hermione ne cessait de lui poser des questions.

Au début il n'avait pas su comment s'y prendre avec Malfoy, lui sourire aurait été sûrement malvenu, l'insulter également, alors il ne faisait rien. Il le regardait peut-être un peu trop alors.

Durant ce long mois Harry avait découvert sa jalousie. Il avait envoyé un jambe en coton à Pansy Parkinson qui s'était mis en tête que passer sa vie accrochée au bras de Malfoy devait être une bonne idée, mais elle avait vite déchanté, surtout que Malfoy n'était pas très réceptif à ses attentions.

Il laissa tomber les cubes qu'il faisait léviter grâce à sa baguette et se leva du fauteuil de la salle commune de Griffondor.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Hermione levant à peine les yeux de son énorme grimoire.

« Me dégourdir les jambes, j'ai des fourmis à force de rester assis » mentit-il. Il était bien heureux de plus avoir de potion dans les veines, il se demandait la tête qu'aurait fait Hermione s'il avait répondu à la place 'Je vais voir Malfoy, on va s'embrasser comme des fous et baiser comme des lapins, à tout à l'heure !'

Il ne remarqua pas que Ron le suivait du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la salle.

A peine il passa la porte qu'il courut jusqu'au troisième étage, deuxième porte, couloir de gauche, puis gauche, escalier… Porte toute moche ! Il était arrivé.

Il entra dans un grincement hérissant. Malfoy était là, sagement assis sur un vieux bureau, les jambes croisées, il l'attendait.

Harry referma derrière lui, s'approcha du blond et sans ménagement le prit dans ses bras, le serrant le plus fort possible contre lui.

« Tu m'as manqué » dit-il

Malfoy ricana

« Toi qui disais que 'Jamais il ne se passerait quelque chose entre nous' je me demande ce qui a bien pu te faire changer d'avis… » Dit Malfoy un petit sourire en coin.

Harry lui fit décroiser les jambes et s'installa entre elles, il posa _naturellement _ses mains sur ses hanches et leurs lèvres se scellèrent.

Peut-être que Dumbledore devrait les punir plus souvent.

.

.

.

**« Fin »**

**.**

**.**

Verse une larme.

Y a-t-il des survivants ?

1 - Phrase du joueur du grenier de sa dernière vidéo sur Captain Planet, elle m'a trop fait rire.

2 - J'avais écrit : de la chaire à pété xD je me suis fendue la poire pendant un bon quart d'heure, j'suis con xD

3 - Bon d'accord je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, Harry est encore monté comme un cheval xD, même pire je crois xp

4 - Ben quoi ? xD (comprendrons ceux qui ont lu mes OS)

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont suivi ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que mon travail plaît, ça m'encourage à écrire d'autres choses. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur.

PS : vous aussi vous avez tiré sur une de vos chaussettes pour voir ? Huhu !

Ayez une petite pensée pour les pauvres **fesses de Draco** qui devaient souffrir le martyr à chaque fois qu'il s'asseyait ! Si vous le soutenez : Review ! :D

**Lovekisshu.**


End file.
